


Arkakith

by MandK (loganmai)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Birth, Choking, Demon Sex, Demon/Human, Demons, Dildos, Drugging, Eggpreg, Eggs, Fisting, Human, Impregnation, Incubation, Inflation, M/M, Massage, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Slime, Sounding, Teasing, Tentacles, Training, cock birth, egg insertion, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loganmai/pseuds/MandK
Summary: Theo is a human captured by a demon named Arkakith on a raid of Earth for slaves. But what does the demon have in store for him?(mostly porn with a bit of plot sprinkled in)





	1. Part One - Capture

I had been captured several days ago by a demon who had been raiding the human world for slaves, and I'd spent the last few days chained by my neck to the wall in a grim, stone cell. I'd been given plain gruel and water to eat, and no bed. The only window was small and barred, far too high up for me to reach even if the chains had been long enough to allow me to make it to that wall. I hadn't been given any new clothes, so I was still sitting in my torn and dirty pyjamas, staring at the stone wall for hours on end. 

I was feeling weak and cold by the time I heard a key scrape in the lock and the demon stepped in, grinning down at me. He had to be at least eight feet tall, with deep red skin, a thick, scaled tail, and filed down horns. He wore only a pair of leather pants, cut off at his mid calf. When he turned away from me, I could see the thick mane of black hair that spread over his broad shoulders, getting narrower and tapering off at his lower back. 

He had a fairly human face, but when he smiled at me, I saw only sharp, animalistic teeth. He leaned over and removed the collar with clawed hands, then wrapped one hand around my upper arm. “Get up,” he ordered in a voice full of gravel that left no room for disobedience. 

He led me down a long passageway, lifting me up easily every time I stumbled from exhaustion and dragging me back to my feet. He turned suddenly, pushing a thick oak door open and shoving me ahead of him.

I stared around in shock at the massive room, my mouth falling open slightly. There was a huge round bed in the middle of the room, covered in plush blankets and fluffy pillows. The windows were high and covered in stained glass, but one look outside told me that we were very high up indeed, and trying to escape through a window would end in death.

The demon pushed me towards a steaming tub in the corner and growled softly. “Disrobe.” 

Shuddering, I took my clothes off quickly and got into the tub, staring up at my captor as he pulled a rope by the door.

“Are you hungry?” 

I nodded quickly, huddling in the safety of the tub and drawing my knees up to my chest to protect my modesty as I watched him walk to the bed, adjusting the sheets carefully. He glanced up when there was a knocking on the door and shot me a quick glare. “Stay there.” 

He walked over to the door, opening it and taking a tray from a worried looking human woman. She smiled at me just before he closed the door in her face, carrying the tray over to me. 

“Get clean and then you can eat.” 

I washed my hair and the rest of my body quickly, desperate to get to the food. The demon handed me a towel and a silk robe as I got out of the tub, so I dried off quickly and slipped the red robe on, then sat down at the low table and began to eat hungrily before he could take it away. The spread was amazing, it was a delicious stew with fresh bread, and a plate of cakes for dessert. I ate it all eagerly, then reached for the mug of beer, but it was whisked away quickly. 

“That's mine,” the demon chuckled, pushing a glass of water towards me instead and flashing me an unpleasantly toothy grin. “That's yours.” 

He sat down across from me, watching me critically as I gulped down the refreshing water desperately. 

“Do you know who I am?” 

I shook my head quickly and he smiled slightly, folding his huge, well-muscled arms across his chest.

“You can speak, can't you?”

“Yes sir,” I mumbled, my voice rasping and slightly shaky from disuse.

He grinned, apparently pleased with this response. “Good, good. My name is Arkakith, you don't need to know anything more. I prefer sir or master, however.” 

“Yes sir,” I said again, on the basis that this seemed to work, and he reached behind him, grabbing a small box. He opened it and picked out one of the delicate chocolates, offering it to me. 

“For a good boy,” he purred, and I took it rather too trustingly, thanking him quietly before biting down on it. I ate it quickly, glancing around the room as I started to feel relaxed enough to be curious. 

“Where am I, sir?” 

“You're in my house. This will be your room.” He stood up slowly, his chair scraping across the stone floor as he walked towards me, lifting my chin with one thick finger. “You were too pretty to sell or to work in the kitchen.” 

I tried to push his hand away, to stop him from touching me, but my whole body suddenly felt weak and far too relaxed. Arkakith chuckled at my expression and let his hand fall away from my face. “Yes, the chocolates. I intend to make you my mate, but you're very small and I'm afraid if I didn't give you something to help you relax, it would be agony..” 

I swallowed hard, panicking already as I tried to stand up, my legs shaking under me as my breathing got shorter and shallower. Arkakith simply laughed to himself and lifted me up easily, carrying me over to the bed and laying me down on my back. 

“Try and relax, you'll enjoy yourself more,” he grinned, pulling at the string of my robe and undoing it easily. “That drug should make you feel much better about this in a few minutes..”  

My chest heaved as I tried to move, but the involuntary relaxation was spreading throughout my body and, to my horror, I could see myself growing hard as the drug advanced in my system. 

Arkakith smirked down at me, setting a large bottle of oil down on the bed next to me. “You look so surprised, why did you think I'd give you such a nice room?” 

I swallowed again, glancing at him and realising I could already see a huge bulge in his leather pants. He noticed me looking and laughed, tilting his head to the side teasingly. “You're eager, aren't you?” 

I tried to shake my head, but I still couldn't move, and I watched in horror as he took his pants off, his massive cock sliding out and standing erect as he kicked the pants away. 

It was thicker than my forearm, and longer, and I desperately tried to move away, to get away as he leaned over me, precum already making his tip slightly shiny. 

“Don't worry, beautiful,” he purred nastily, his sharp teeth suddenly far too close to my face. “It'll fit.” 

I stared up at Arkakith, then let out a deep breath, forcing myself to calm my breathing. This was obviously happening whatever I did, so I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then let myself relax completely as I felt the bed sink. Arkakith laughed, rolling me onto my stomach and placing a pillow under my hips, another under my head. “There you go, pet. There's no point in fighting this.” 

I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling him spread my legs carefully, then smear oil over my hole, his claws apparently sliding away. He started to massage me slowly, rubbing over my entrance and sliding his hand down to my balls briefly. I let out a soft moan at the feeling of friction, but immediately clenched my jaw, horrified at myself. But the drug he'd given me clearly had effects other than to make me relaxed, as my cock was achingly hard against the pillow, and every time he moved me slightly and my sensitive length rubbed against the fabric, I felt like I'd been electrocuted. 

I was so busy thinking about this that Arkakith's thick finger sliding into me and stretching me open took me completely by surprise, and as it brushed my prostate, I wasn't able to bite back another moan in time. He chuckled and gripped my thigh with his other hand, rubbing his thumb over my skin. “That's it. Doesn't it feel good? You might as well just give in..” 

I closed my eyes tightly, forcing myself not to react as I felt him push a second finger in, then a third. Once he was satisfied, he rolled me onto my back again, sliding the pillow under my lower back and grinning down at me as he tipped oil into his hand, then smoothed it over his intimidating length. I closed my eyes quickly, feeling nauseous and not wanting to watch as he lifted my hips and lined up, beginning to push in slowly.

I had expected the stretch to burn, just like his fingers had, but I was shocked to find that he slid into me easily, grunting as he filled me up. 

“The drug I gave you is peaking,” he growled softly, by way of explanation as he rubbed his thumbs over my hips. “By the time it wears off, you'll be used to me.” 

I opened my eyes slowly and looked down at my stomach, swallowing as I saw the outline of his giant cock in my stomach, shifting under my skin. He grinned and began to thrust, and I watched, hypnotised as the bulge moved slowly, then picked up speed as he changed angles so he was brushing up against my prostate. I groaned softly, closing my eyes as he rested his hand on my stomach, over the bulge. 

“What a good boy,” he purred, pressing down hard suddenly and causing me to scream in mixed pleasure and pain as I grabbed at the sheets, sensation flooding through my body. He laughed and began to thrust, still pushing down on me and causing intense waves of pleasure to ripple through me with each thrust. 

I slowly realised that my hands were gripping the sheets and tried to move my arm, finding it sluggish, but responding now. Arkakith sped up his pace, impaling me on his length as I shuddered underneath him, letting out a shaky moan when he hit my prostate again. 

I made a decision and wrapped my legs around his hips, rutting back against each thrust as I wrapped my hand around my desperate cock. I came almost immediately, my whole body clenching around Arkakith's massive cock as I screamed, cumming harder than I ever had in my life. 

He just laughed and kept thrusting, picking up even more speed, his grunts mixing with my pained, oversensitive cries until he finally tensed, pushing himself as far into me as he could get as I felt hot liquid spill into my guts, making my stomach swell visibly as Arkakith thrusted once, twice, then pulled out, causing his own cum to flow out onto the bed as I went limp, completely and utterly exhausted. He grinned and lifted my hips up quickly, unceremoniously shoving a plug that was about as thick as him, but half the length into my already abused hole. “Don't want all of that to escape now, do we?” 

He shoved two pillows under my trembling hips and grinned down at me. “Stay here.” 

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the tears welling up as I waited for him. I was horrified and embarrassed that I came, and I was starting to realise that I was unlikely to ever see my home or my friends and family again. 

Arkakith came back with fresh sheets and cleaned the bed, apparently not noticing me quickly wiping my cheeks, then sat down next to me and fed me more cake as he rubbed over my slightly swollen stomach. “You look so pretty stuffed full of my seed,” he purred, and I nodded slightly, feeling the haze of sleep already start to cloud my thinking. 

“Yes, master..”


	2. Part Two - Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes fisting and throat fucking.

I woke up the next morning to find breakfast laid out for me, so I washed with the warm water in the basin, then slipped my robe on and began to eat. There was more fresh, warm bread with thick butter, honeycombs, beautiful ripe fruit and sweet, thick oatmeal. I ate it all, feeling uncomfortably full once I'd finished and deciding to climb back into the comfort of the bed, curling up under the warm, soft blankets. 

After a while, I was woken from my light doze by the sound of the door swinging open and then shutting again. 

Arkakith walked over to me, smiling down at my prone form. “Good morning. I see you've enjoyed your breakfast.” 

He grabbed the box of chocolates off the table and cut one in half, offering it to me pointedly. 

I turned my head away quickly and he gave a small shrug, flashing a humorless smile. 

“I'm going to fuck you whether you eat it or not, pet, but it'll be more comfortable for you.” 

I looked up at him and knew that he was telling the truth. There was no way I'd be able to fight back against him, I was a decent height for a human, but fairly weak, and he was huge and well-muscled and picked me up as if I was as light as a feather. 

I took the chocolate and popped it into my mouth, closing my eyes as I ate it slowly. Arkakith purred and petted my hair soothingly, then squeezed my shoulder. 

“What a good boy you are,” he murmured, pulling the blankets away from my body and carefully slipping my robe off. “You should feel nice and relaxed, but able to move with only half,” he announced quietly, holding my hips up as he slipped the plug out. 

I gave a soft, relieved sigh just before he shoved himself into me unceremoniously, apparently having undressed while I'd had my eyes closed.

“Good boy,” Arkakith chuckled, then pulled out and slapped my hip. “Come..” 

I opened my eyes quickly and sat up, confused and just a little disappointed.

Arkakith was sitting in front of me on his knees, his legs spread apart and his cock standing proud and massive in front of him, so I crawled over nervously, the drug already making my own length swell and tingle as I grabbed onto the demon's chest. He grinned, helping me climb up and kissing me briefly, his lips warm and gentle against mine. I looked down slightly and took a deep breath, but I was already desperate for another orgasm like the last, and I let myself sink down, my eyes rolling back in my head as I felt his cock fill me up, pressing into all the places that I hadn't realised felt so empty until now. 

I grabbed at his shoulders, trying to pull myself up weakly, but Arkakith smiled down at me and gripped onto my hips tightly. “I'll do the work, you just enjoy..” 

I swallowed and grabbed onto his arms anyway, looking up at him as he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in again, causing me to cry out softly. He grinned, his teeth flashing white in the low lighting as he began to set a quick pace, holding me steady around him as he fucked me roughly. 

I whimpered and whined, wrapping my hand around myself as I pressed down on my own stomach, feeling his cock slide in and out under my hand, the bulge still obvious and pronounced under my skin. It was more painful than the day before without so much of the drug in my system, but the combined pain and intense pleasure was driving me to distraction as I looked up at my captor and finally came, tightening around him and moaning loudly. 

My body convulsed slightly in his huge hands as I spilled onto his stomach, my hips rocking and shoving his cock up against my prostate, effectively milking me dry while still impaled on his length. 

He grunted in satisfaction and threw me down onto the bed, slamming into me a few more times rather roughly before I felt the hot spurt and my stomach swelled under my hand again as he fucked his seed into me, growling softly. 

This time he lifted my hips up before he pulled out, and I didn't spill at all. He shoved the plug back into me, grinning down at me as I went limp on the bed, exhausted, overstimulated, and still feeling the effects of the drugs he’d given me. 

“I'll be back after dinner.” 

 

=====

 

I woke up in the evening to the demon's strong hands on my sides. He pushed the chocolate between my lips and I opened my eyes quickly, looking up at him as I chewed and swallowed. 

“That's it. Good pet,” he murmured, sitting me up and giving me a tall glass of water. He was naked again, aside from a deep red leather chest harness, and he smiled at me as I drank, my hands shaking ever so slightly. 

“Lie back,” he said quietly, getting up and wandering off for a moment before coming back with a fresh oil bottle. I stared up at him as he leaned over me, my cock already swelling, despite the fact that the chocolate wouldn't have kicked in yet. 

Arkakith noticed, of course, and smirked down at me, oiling up his own length slowly, his hands moving deliberately and almost teasingly over his thick, already hard cock. 

“You're excited, aren't you, little one?” 

“Yes, master,” I croaked, unable to take my eyes off his oiled dick as I watched his hands. “Please, master.” 

He growled softly and leaned over me, lifting my hips in his huge, warm hands. “I thought it would be hard to train a human. Apparently I was wrong.”

With that, he pushed into me, causing me to throw my head back and shudder as I felt the pain of the stretch, slowly increasing as he slid in inch by inch, my stomach filling out until he finally came to a stop, balls deep inside me. 

“That's it. Good pet..”

I panted softly, pushing back against him just as I felt something nudge against my lips. I opened my eyes to see his tail, the barb away, hovering over my face. “Open your mouth,” he ordered quietly, and I obliged nervously, shaking slightly as he grabbed my jaw, forcing it open wider just before thrusting his tail into my mouth and all the way down my throat in one movement. 

I gagged and choked, tears running down my cheeks reflexively as I pushed at the scaly length, trying to force it out of me, but it kept going, pushing further and further into me, sliding endlessly down my throat. 

“My tail is as long as I need it to be,” Arkakith smirked, leaning over me so I could see his face, his eyes glinting dangerously in the low light. “And right now, I want to fill you up..” 

I arched my back, trying to scream around his tail when I felt my stomach start to swell as it wound its way through my guts. 

“I wonder if I can make it touch my cock..” 

He started to fuck me again, hard and fast as the tail just kept coming, sliding into me smoothly and filling out my stomach until I could barely take the stretch. Arkakith pressed down and I shuddered, my whole body convulsing as I struggled to breathe around the intrusion. 

“Oh..” he chuckled as his tail finally stopped moving. “There it is..you're as full as possible, well done, pet.” He kept thrusting, making me feel as if I might split open as he fucked me into the mattress, my body far too full for any kind of rough treatment. 

Soon enough, I felt him cum into me, but I just kept my eyes shut tight, tears streaming down my cheeks. Breathing was difficult and my stomach was hurting so badly that I could barely feel his hot cum spilling out of me. 

Finally, his tail began to slide out, much quicker than it had gone in, and I gagged and trembled as it slipped out of my mouth. I rolled onto my hands and knees, gagging again and throwing up shakily just as Arkakith thrust a new, much longer plug into me, rubbing my lower back. “I'll send someone to clean this mess.” 

 

=====

 

This treatment went on for days. 

He didn’t fill me up completely anymore, but would often stuff my throat with his tail while he fucked me, and every now and then he would push his tail into me beside his already far too huge cock. 

Despite getting fucked at least twice a day, I felt energized and kept a good appetite, managing to eat everything I was given, which was usually quite a lot. 

Sometimes Arkakith would take me on a walk around the castle to keep my muscles working, and I was grateful for the breaks and the chance to use my legs.

One day, I was woken from my mid morning nap by my master shaking my shoulder gently. He smiled down at me, stroking his slightly rough hand down my bare chest. I'd stopped wearing clothes as there was simply no point. 

I rolled onto my back and spread my legs, gently pulling at his arm and smiling up at him as sweetly as I could manage. “Master,” I begged softly and he chuckled, grinning down at me. 

“A couple weeks ago, you were begging me not to fuck you, and now you can't stop asking me to fill you up like the slut you are.” 

“Please master..” 

“On your stomach.” 

I obliged immediately, spreading my legs eagerly and thrusting into the mattress a couple times to show him how much I needed him. Arkakith hummed to himself contentedly and gently pulled the plug out of me, quickly replacing it with his length, filling me up and making me feel relaxed and whole at last. 

“Mm, master,” I mumbled into the pillows, letting out a deep, happy sigh. “Please, master. It feels so good, I want to be full for you..”

He growled quietly and slid out of me, rolling me over with one hand as he sat back slightly. “Mm. I wanna hear you beg for me..” 

I looked up at him shakily, wrapping my hand around myself desperately, needing the release now more than anything else. “Your cock inside me makes me feel whole, master, without you I feel so empty and uncomfortable, I need you inside me. You always make me cum so hard, I wanna feel you through my stomach and I want you to press down so all I can feel is your cock, tearing me up inside. Please, sir, please, I need it!” I begged, my voice increasing in volume as I thrust up into my hand sloppily. “Please sir, I love the feel of you filling me up with your hot seed, make my belly swell with your cum!”

I whimpered and grabbed at my balls as I finally came, splattering myself with my cum as Arkakith watched me intently, precum dripping from his tip. 

I rolled over again, lifting my hips up and presenting my ass to him to be filled. “Please…”

I felt him climb onto the bed behind me, rubbing my cheeks slowly. Then he leaned down and lapped over my entrance before slipping his forked tongue into me, sliding it further than any human tongue could have gone and lapping at my sensitive walls. I shuddered, pushing back against his face and earning a harsh slap to the back of my thigh, enough to make me gasp. I forced myself to stay still, even when he pulled away, rubbing over my entrance with his thumb. 

“What a good boy you are,” he purred, then pushed my hips down to the bed and shoved his cock between my ass cheeks, sliding it over my hole as he thrust slowly. 

I pushed back against him again, moaning and gasping for more softly, and got another lazy slap in answer. “Patience.” 

Two of his fingers slipped into me and I heard the oil bottle slosh before he added another two fingers, the stretch now just a little less than the width of his cock. I bit my lip hard, whining as he pulled my hips back up, rubbing his hand over my balls with his open hand a little too roughly to be completely pleasurable. 

“Good boy. Such a good boy..” 

I felt his thumb slip into me and shivered in anticipation, forcing myself not to rock back into this new, insanely pleasurable intrusion. Instead, I let out a low moan, grabbing at my length to try and ease the aching need for more. 

Arkakith pushed my hand away casually, replacing it with his and rubbing his thumb over my tip slowly. I cried out softly, grabbing one of the pillows and biting down onto it as he began to slide his arm into me, slowly and inexorably filling me up until I begged him to stop, the stretch burning and painful as I panted underneath him. 

“M-Master, it's too big! I n-need to adjust..” 

He rubbed my lower back, chuckling softly as he massaged my muscles lightly. “We're only halfway to my elbow..” 

I looked down between my arms instinctively and moaned softly when I saw my belly hanging distended, a huge lump in my lower stomach. I put my hand over it shakily, then took a deep breath, smiling to myself slightly. “I c-can do it..”

“Of course you can, pet..” Arkakith purred, his voice silky smooth and obscenely sexual.  

I thought about his arm and swallowed hard, squeezing my eyes shut as he pushed further into me, the burning increasing as he finally came to a stop. 

His forearm had to be at least as thick as my calf, but it was all inside of me, filling me up and stretching me in a way that I couldn't deny felt amazing. I looked down again just as he unclenched his fist, spreading his fingers inside of me, the bulge under my skin shifting and moving to match the sensation in my stomach. I whimpered and came untouched, my eyes fixed on the huge bulge as I spilled onto the sheets weakly.

“Oh my,” Arkakith laughed, slowly sliding his arm out of me and apparently not hearing me whimpering at the loss. “I barely had to move. I'll remember that trick. You love being stretched, don't you?” 

His hand slipped out of me and I collapsed, a trembling mess on the bed as I nodded pathetically, no longer able to deny it, even to myself. 

“Y-yes master..” 

Arkakith chuckled and leaned over me, his cock still hard and ready to go, his hand wrapped around it pointedly. I stared at it for a moment, exhausted, then spread my legs for him obediently. 

“You are such a good boy,” he praised softly, pushing into me slowly, ignoring my little hiss of pain as the empty feeling was filled again. “You know what's expected of you, don't you? So well trained..”

“Yes master,” I moaned softly, feeling him pressing down on my stomach, my own cock already hardening again at his words and the sensation of his cock sitting heavy inside me. 

“Good pet. I know you're tired, such a good boy,” he murmured gently, then sunk his claws into my hips, making me scream as he started to slam into me over and over, fucking my sore and abused hole and pressing down hard on my stomach so I could feel his cock sliding against my insides, every part of me aching and tingling. 

When he finally came, my insides flooded with his uncomfortably hot seed, I closed my eyes and promptly passed out, barely feeling him slide out of me. 

 

=====

 

A couple weeks later, I was laying in bed, recovering from that morning’s little visit when Arkakith slipped into the room, walking over to me and pulling the blankets aside. 

He rolled me onto my back wordlessly and stroked over my slightly swollen stomach, the skin on his hand rough against mine. “Look at you, pet,” he chuckled softly, pressing down on my belly ever so lightly. “I'm going to have to start being careful with you..” 

I looked up at him quizzically, too exhausted to speak, and he just grinned, his huge, sharp teeth on display as he leaned closer to me. 

“You're finally carrying my children. It took long enough for my seed to take, I thought it would be easier. We're going to have to feed you more..” 

“Your...children?” I asked, light slowly dawning as I stared up at him in horror, my blood suddenly icy cold. 

“You're my breeding slave,” Arkakith purred, gently pushing me down as I tried to sit up, in the vain hope that maybe I could do something about this, to stop it from happening. “You're finally pregnant, congratulations. I know you like feeling full, so this should be fun for you..” 

I collapsed back against the pillows, letting out a slow breath and allowing my eyes to close up slowly as I gave in again.

“Yes, master.”


	3. Part Three - Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes blood and graphic birthing scenes.

Arkakith cheerfully informed me that I would have to birth three huge demon children, and I spent the next six months still getting fucked daily, but more and more gently as my belly grew and grew. It wasn't long before I was unable to stand, and soon after that, I couldn't sit up. The babies shifted and kicked all night long and I barely slept, tossing and turning until pure exhaustion forced me to sleep. 

I spent the seventh month bed bound, reading books all day and eating everything I was given. By the eighth month, Arkakith was visiting me hourly to check on the babies and occasionally massaging my back to calm them down. 

“Demons incubate for only eight months,” he said quietly one afternoon, stroking over my huge belly contentedly. “You should be getting ready to go into labour any minute..”

He handed me a small bell and smiled slightly as I turned it over and over in my hands, vaguely confused. “This bell will let me know when you're in labour, okay? If your water breaks, ring it, and I'll be here as quickly as I can..”

“Yes master,” I answered miserably, setting the bell on the bedside table with slightly shaky fingers. He smiled and kissed me, then left, shutting the door behind him quietly, the little click lending a finality to the atmosphere and leaving me resigned to my fate. 

 

=====

 

I was woken in the middle of the night by intense pain and tried to shift, stroking over my stomach slowly in an automatic attempt to calm the triplets. I couldn't see past my belly anymore, but I could feel that my cock was hard, the tip brushing against the underside of my stomach teasingly. 

I groaned softly, knowing I couldn't reach it, and let my head fall back on the pillows, just as intense pain ripped through me again and I bit down on my lip as hard as I could so as not to scream. 

I was just reaching for the bell when I felt warm wetness around my legs, seeping out around me and soaking the sheets as another contraction made my whole body shudder. I only just managed to reach the bell, waving it frantically and groaning in wholehearted frustration when it didn't make a sound. 

I grabbed a pillow quickly and forced it under my hips, lifting my knees up and spreading my legs. I pressed down on my belly experimentally and cried out when I felt the weight drop into my pelvis as one of the babies moved into position, ready to be birthed. 

I grabbed onto the sheets, twisting my fingers in them as I bore down, screaming into the empty room as the baby shifted, moving further down my passage infuriatingly slowly. 

I kept pushing as hard as I could, screaming with each try and sobbing in between as the pain became unbearable. Finally, the baby slipped down just a little more and I felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through me, helping me push even harder, just as I felt the baby start to crown at long last. 

I arched my back and pushed one last time, pressing down on my stomach simultaneously, the baby starting to cry as soon as it slid out onto the mattress. 

The sudden release of pressure sent a warm rush through my body and made my cock twitch, but it wasn’t enough to allow me to cum, much to my frustration.  

I grabbed for the bell again, whimpering as I shook it, then dropping it onto the floor as the second triplet slipped down and got into position. 

By the time I finally pushed the second baby out onto the bed below me, I was completely exhausted, my chest heaving and my body trembling as I took a precious moment to rest. 

I waited for the third triplet to move down, but after a couple minutes of nothing, I managed to drag myself into a sitting position, trying to comfort the two still crying infants while ignoring the intense, burning pain throbbing in my lower regions. 

I laid back down on my side, holding the two babies to my chest as they finally stopped crying and began to drift off. 

I closed my eyes, feeling the tears of frustration, fear, and exhaustion spill down my own cheeks as I thought about the last baby still kicking in my stomach. There was no way I could give birth to one more without help, and it didn't seem like Arkakith was coming. 

I hauled myself to my feet after a few minutes of rest, waddling over to the crib in the corner painfully and laying the two babies down before I went back to my bed, climbing up into the mess of blood and fluid and falling back against the pillows to wait. 

I caressed my stomach for a while, starting to drift off to sleep just as I felt the weight shift and scrambled to get back in position. I tried to push, but everything hurt and my body was weak and unresponsive as another contraction flowed through me. 

I screamed again, this time desperate for someone, anyone to come help me, to get me out of this horrible mess. I let my head fall back onto the pillow and tried to push again, to no avail, and I was sobbing now, twisting the sheets in my fingers.

I arched my back again, pressed down on my stomach, I did everything I could to try and get the final baby to move, but it was completely stuck, and I began to curse, swearing into the empty, dark room hopelessly.  

After a few more minutes of laying in agony and crying softly to myself, I heard the door slam back and Arkakith rushed in, holding a candle out in front of him. He quickly lit the two lanterns by the bed and lifted them up on the bedside tables so he could see the carnage. 

“Fuck..” 

I grabbed at his arm, panting and shaking, my nails digging into his thick skin as I tugged at him desperately, relief easing the pain for only a few blessed moments. “P-please, I can't push!” 

He glanced towards the crib and I screamed as another contraction, even more painful than the last, gripped my already broken and defeated body. 

“You gave birth to two on your own?” Arkakith asked in shock, and I nodded miserably, more tears cascading down my cheeks as my hand slid from his arm and went back to the damp sheets.

“I c-can't!” 

“I know, I know,” he murmured, caressing my sensitive stomach slowly, his hands a little too warm against my already burning skin. “It's going to be okay.” 

Arkakith suddenly pressed down harshly and I screamed so loud that my voice broke and I felt the sheets ripping where I’d twisted my fingers in the fabric.

He sighed and kept pressing down on my stomach, reaching his other hand up inside my wrecked entrance and gripping onto the baby as gently as he could. I gathered up all the strength I had left through the intense pain and pushed one more time, feeling the baby slide out just before I slipped into unconsciousness. 

 

=====

 

I woke up in the room, glancing around in sudden, slightly panicked confusion. The crib and the babies were gone, the bedsheets were fully cleaned, and although I was sore, I didn't feel anywhere near as awful as I'd expected. I rolled over to get up and saw a piece of paper on the bedside table, so I lifted it up and glanced over it quickly, my fingers trembling slightly. 

_ Pet,  _

_ I put you into a deep sleep for two weeks to give your body time to heal. Don't be alarmed, the babies are safe and in the nursery with all the other demon children, and I will be back soon with a gift or two. _

_ Ark  _

I slipped out of bed, wandering over to the table slowly and pulling out a chair, collapsing into it shakily. I uncovered the tray that was sitting in front of me and smiled to myself, starting to eat eagerly, feeling hungrier the more I looked at the delicious meal. 

I had just finished off the food when the door swung open and Arkakith walked in, smiling at me brightly. 

“You're awake. How do you feel?” 

He ruffled my hair as he walked over, setting a small plate of dainty cakes down on the table in front of me. 

“Tired, sir, but not as bad as I expected.” 

He nodded, crouching down next to my chair and rubbing my thigh lightly. “Good. I think you need at least a couple more weeks to heal, so I'm going to visit you once a day and get you to walk around a bit, but I'll let you rest. After that, you're going to help me with a favor for a friend, but don't worry about that too much right now.” 

I leaned back in my chair, laying my arm over my stomach as I stared into his golden eyes, feeling somehow drawn to him as I felt the weight of his hand on my skin and the glow from his quiet approval. “Yes sir.”

Arkakith reached up, stroking my short hair slowly and smiling slightly as I leaned into the touch, enjoying the non-sexual contact more than I would have liked to admit. “You're such a good pet. To tell you the truth, I was going to cut those babies out of you and let you die, but...I didn't expect you to be so strong..” 

I tensed suddenly, swallowing hard as I felt like a stone had been dropped into my stomach, the previous warm, safe feeling evaporating completely. 

Arkakith smiled and stood up, letting his hand slide off my head again, apparently not noticing my sudden fear and discomfort. 

“Don't worry, pet. Now I know you're much more useful to me alive and undamaged. I won't hurt you. I have to attend to business, I'll be back to check on you tomorrow..” 

I watched him go nervously, feeling sick and weak as he walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him firmly. 

 

=====

 

The next three weeks passed quite slowly, rather too slowly for my liking.

Arkakith would come in every day after lunch and either encourage me to walk around the room or take me on a walk around the halls. I was too frightened to speak to him about what he'd said to me just after I'd woken up, or to ask him about the three babies, and he never mentioned them to me, so I just kept quiet. 

At the end of the third week, Arkakith handed me the box of chocolates and I smiled at him nervously as I ate one, then laid back and closed my eyes, forcing myself to relax and let go of the little dregs of fear still clinging to the edges of my mind. 

He leaned over me, rubbing my chest slowly while waiting for the drug to kick in, occasionally sliding his hand over my side or stomach instead. 

“You'll probably still be sore, so it's best to give it a minute or two..” 

I nodded and felt both his hands on me, gently undoing my robe and slipping it off my body easily. I shivered in the sudden cold and he chuckled, stroking his warm hands down my sides.

“You look so beautiful, pet,” he murmured, trailing his fingers over my stretch marks as he grinned down at me.

I shifted slightly, swallowing and trying to brush his hand off me without making him angry. 

“Don't you like them?” Arkakith pouted, and I shook my head quickly, avoiding his gaze as he knelt over my hips, his huge body dwarfing mine. 

“No, master..”

“Hmm. Well, I think they remind me of how beautiful you looked all full and big for me..wouldn't you like to be that big again?” 

My eyes widened and I tried to sit up hurriedly, but he chuckled softly and pushed me back without any apparent effort. 

“Hey. I don't mean my babies, don't worry. You'll see tomorrow..”

I settled back into the pillows uneasily, watching him as he leaned over and grabbed the bottle of oil from the floor. 

“What do you mean?” 

He smirked at me, rubbing my still swollen stomach lightly as he shifted to kneel next to me instead. “It's a surprise. I can't ruin it now, can I?” 

I sighed and felt my body start to relax as he lifted me up, sliding a pillow under my hips. 

“You'll like it, I promise. I know it sounds ominous, but I said I wouldn't hurt you, and I meant it.” 

I looked away and he ran his knuckles over my cheek, smiling down at me in what he probably thought was a sweet way. 

“You're safe. Maybe not from pain, but from death.”

“You're not very good at being comforting, master,” I mumbled, feeling him rub oil over my hole slowly, his fingers gentle and almost soothing against my sensitive skin.

“I suppose not, it's not really something us demons need to learn. Especially when talking to slaves. But I like you, pet.”

With that, he slipped a finger into me and I closed my eyes tightly, whimpering softly. My body protested painfully at the intrusion, and my hole was no longer used to the stretch, so I found myself gripping the sheets tightly as he added a second finger. 

My body was slowly relaxing more and more, though, thanks to the drugs, and soon the pain faded and I felt a familiar aching in my cock in its place. 

This seemed to satisfy Arkakith, as he slid his fingers out of me without a word and gripped my hips, slowly pushing into me and ignoring my soft cries of pain. 

The stretch was burning and uncomfortable once again, all of my insides feeling raw as he forced his way through them, rubbing up against my walls roughly. 

“I think you might be becoming tolerant to my special chocolates,” Arkakith commented with a smirk as he finished filling me up, his hands still on my hips as I felt his huge, full balls brush against my ass. “I may have to get something stronger for you. We don't want any tears, now, do we?” 

I shook my head slightly and he started to thrust, slowly at first, but soon picking up speed and angling into my prostate as my body loosened and relaxed, finally getting used to the intrusion. 

I moaned happily, letting my head fall back as the pain slowly gave way to pleasure, intense, mind-numbing pleasure and the beautiful feeling of being full and complete once again. 

I quickly rested a hand on my stomach, not able to see his length filling me up anymore due to the baby weight, but just able to feel it moving under my skin if I put a little pressure on my stomach. 

Arkakith pushed my hand out of the way, pressing down on my stomach with one hand, the other wrapped around my length as he slammed into me, grunting softly with each hard, heavy thrust. 

My eyes rolled back in my head as he rubbed over my prostate endlessly, and I jerked, moaning softly as I finally came into his hand, my muscles tightening and relaxing a few times around him as he kept fucking into me, his hand moving to my throat. 

My eyes widened as his grip quickly tightened and I tried to grab at his hand, gasping for breath just as he came, filling me up as usual before pulling out and hurriedly dragging me up to stand on my knees. 

I felt his cum spill down the backs of my legs, dribbling out as I grabbed onto the leather harness he was wearing for support, my legs trembling under me from the force of my orgasm and the subsequent overstimulation. He just chuckled, rubbing my lower back and watching as his cum kept spilling out, running over my skin.

“That's it. Let it all come out, pet, we don't need that anymore.” 

When he finally seemed satisfied and let go of me, I collapsed back into the puddle of cum, whimpering as my eyes slipped closed automatically. He laughed and got off the bed, pulling on one of the ropes in the corner. “Let's get a bath for you.” 

I laid in bed sleepily, watching lazily as several maids hurried in a few minutes later, each carrying two buckets of steaming water. They filled the tub quickly and left, not one of them glancing at me. Arkakith walked over and easily scooped me out of bed, carrying me to the tub and lowering me into the water. I let out a soft sigh as the heat enveloped me, soothing my pained muscles. 

Arkakith went back to the bed and changed the sheets, then laid a folded towel next to the tub. 

“I'll leave you to enjoy and I'll be back tomorrow.”


	4. Part Four - Spa Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes egg insertion, egg pregnancy, and egg birthing.

Tomorrow came a little too quickly for my liking, and I watched nervously as Arkakith arrived after dinner, carrying in a large crate, which he set down by the bed before straightening up to his full intimidating height. 

I forced myself not to lean away from him as he sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out with one huge hand and stroking my hair slowly. “I brought you two presents.”

Arkakith was wearing a shirt for once, a rather tight and slightly worn off-white button up, and now he reached into the pocket, pulling out two very small gold rings with a ruby set in each and showing them to me carefully. “I'll have someone come and pierce your ears later this evening.”

He set the rings down on the bedside table and I stared at them in awe, admiring the shining gold and glittering rubies as my apprehension faded. Arkakith slapped the crate suddenly, bringing my attention back to him as I jumped slightly at the loud sound. 

“And here's the second gift. It happens to also be that favor for a friend..” 

I sat up quickly, pulling my robe tighter around me as I watched him lever the crate open, revealing a tub of dark, salty-smelling water. He reached in and pulled out a handful of what looked like blue marbles, about the size of grapes. He handed one to me and I looked down at it in confusion, rolling it between my fingers gently and feeling the slight, gel-like give to it. 

“What are these, master?” 

“They're eggs,” he explained simply, taking the one from my hand and dropping it back into the water with a soft plop and a tiny splash. “Three hundred mermaid eggs. They have to be incubated inside a host, usually human, for ten days before they can hatch. It's why mermaids are so rare, humans aren't stupid enough anymore.”

I stared at him with wide eyes as I shifted uncomfortably and he just grinned, stroking my hair again slowly. “Don't look so frightened. They don't get very big and they'll slide out no problem. I've been told it's usually very pleasurable for a host, and since you managed to birth two demon infants without tearing, I'm sure you can handle this.” 

I swallowed hard, looking down into the murky water uncertainly, starting to feel a tad nauseous as I remembered the pain of birthing Arkakith’s children. “This is a gift, sir?” 

“Would you rather something else?” He asked, his voice suddenly sharp and menacing, and I shook my head quickly. “N-no sir..” 

“Good. Normally the mermaids would deposit the eggs themselves, so we might have to get creative..” 

I swallowed again, not entirely sure what that meant, but not particularly liking the sound of it, and the demon nodded slightly as if to himself, standing up and looking at the crate for a moment before glancing at me. “I'm going to fetch something from the kitchen. Wait here and get undressed.” 

I disrobed as soon as he had shut the door behind him and knelt down next to the crate, sticking my arm into the cold water and pulling out a couple of the eggs. I stared at them in awe, studying the way they reflected the light, shining and glittering like slightly cloudy blue jewels. 

The door opened suddenly and I dropped them into the water quickly, scrambling away from the crate as Arkakith strode into the room, carrying something casually. 

I climbed onto the bed quickly and he crouched down by the crate, then wiped what looked like a huge turkey baster on his shirt. He picked up a couple of the eggs and carefully pushed them into one end, then pressed down on the rubber part and the eggs shot into the water. 

“Perfect.” 

He set the device aside and got onto the bed with me, carefully making a nest of pillows and helping me into it so my hips were propped up as high as possible. He oiled up a plug and left it to the side, then carefully smeared oil over my entrance, letting me shift slightly under his touch as I tried to get a little more comfortable. 

“Can I have a chocolate, master?” I asked softly, eyeing the device where it was laid on the bed next to me. It was fairly big, thicker than his cock at its largest point, and I wasn't sure exactly how far he was planning on inserting it. 

“No, we can't let any of them fall out, so I need your muscles to be fairly tight.” 

I nodded slightly and Ark slipped off the bed again, grabbing a large bowl from the table and starting to transfer the eggs from the water into the bowl. He set the bowl down on the bedside table and moved back over to me, pressing an oiled finger into me carefully. 

I winced, slightly sore from yesterday, but soon relaxed into the stretch as he massaged my prostate lightly, his touch surprisingly gentle and pleasurable. He slipped a second finger in, then tested me by carefully oiling the device and pushing the end into me slowly. 

I winced again, but took the object fairly easily as it was quite smooth and there was plenty of oil. He smiled and carefully pulled it back out of me, then pushed a handful of eggs into it. He poured some oil through the end, then slipped it back into me and pressed on the rubber part. 

I shivered slightly and gave a soft little moan as I felt the eggs shoot into me, lubricated by the oil and settling deep in my insides. Arkakith grinned at me, rubbing my balls lightly with his oiled hand, causing another wave of pleasure to flow over me and another quiet moan to escape my lips. “Does that feel good?” 

I swallowed, nodding slightly as I shifted again, just about able to feel the eggs moving against one another inside me. Where they had settled was beginning to feel tingly and warm, and I laid a hand over my stomach, my cock twitching against my belly at the gentle, but persistent sensation. 

“Only...about two hundred and ninety-five left.” 

Arkakith soon discovered that he could push about ten eggs into the device at once and the process sped up, each load of eggs that was deposited in me making my stomach swell ever so slightly against my hand and giving me a little rush of comfortable pleasure.

Arkakith rubbed my skin slowly as he finally pushed the device into me for the last time, pressing down and grinning as I shivered underneath him. Once satisfied, he carefully pushed the plug into me, ignoring my soft moans as I felt the eggs get pushed a little further into me by the long, thick rubber shaft, then wiped me off with a rag and helped me into a pair of fairly tight underwear.

“If the plug feels like it's going to slip, let me know. After about four hours, they shouldn't be able to fall out, I'll come and check on you and take the plug out then, okay? Lay still for a while, do you have plenty to read and drink?” 

I nodded, swallowing hard and pulling a blanket over myself quickly as I willed him to leave as quickly as possible, as my length was still hard, causing a bulge in my new underwear and making me shudder slightly every time the fabric rubbed against my tip. 

Arkakith smiled and picked up the crate, apparently not noticing my desperation, as he ambled out in a rather relaxed fashion, letting the door click shut behind him. I settled back into my cushions immediately, resting one hand on my comfortably swollen stomach and running the other down to my cock. 

As soon as I brushed my hand over myself, I felt the tingling in my stomach increase and I quickly began to stroke myself, more than desperate to cum after the gentle torture of being pleasured by the object and the eggs for hours. I tightened my grip on myself slightly, whimpering softly as I pushed down on my stomach lightly, feeling the plug shift inside me and causing me to let out a sudden, obscene moan as it rubbed over my prostate roughly. 

The warmth in my stomach was slowly increasing, until I could feel every tiny movement each of the hundreds of eggs made in my guts, shifting against my sensitive insides and rubbing over one another. It was almost unbearable, being able to feel every one of the eggs inside me, and I was cumming in seconds, gasping and moaning as I came, my orgasm somehow extended and leaving me convulsing on the bed for almost a whole minute, spilling all over myself and finally collapsing when the pleasure released me and began to fade, along with the heightened sensation in my belly. 

I grabbed the rag from the bedside table and wiped myself off, then settled down again under the covers to sleep, a little disappointed that I could no longer feel the eggs properly, but at least glad that I would be able to rest undisturbed after such an exhausting release. 

 

=====

 

If Arkakith had checked on me during the night, I didn't remember it in the morning, but he was there when I woke up, rolling over to see him sitting at the table, drinking something from a mug with a book spread out in front of him. “Master?” 

He didn't look up from whatever he was reading, but smiled slightly, gesturing lazily with one hand. “Come here, pet.” 

I slipped out of bed reluctantly, waddling over to him and stroking my hand over my stomach lightly. It had grown during the night, I was sure of it, and I now looked like I was about seven months pregnant.

Arkakith turned me around gently, tugging my underwear down abruptly and pulling the plug out of me quickly, setting it aside before pulling my boxer briefs back up for me. “There you go.” 

“Master, do I-” I began quietly, but he cut me off before I could finish, still staring at the book in front of him.

“Sit down and eat your breakfast.” 

I blinked and nodded, climbing onto my chair and starting on my food quietly, trying not to disturb him, in case it made him angry. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, at least on my end, he set the book aside and looked up at me, one eyebrow raised. “Do you what?” 

“Oh..um, do I get to have your visits while I...incubate, sir?” 

He stared at me for a moment or two, then smirked slightly, leaning back in his chair to watch me. “Do you want to?” 

I swallowed hard, trying to ignore the shame swirling in my stomach as I hugged myself loosely, my arms brushing over my swollen belly and sending a little rush of pleasure through my body. “Yes sir.”

Arkakith’s expression changed slightly before he sighed and stood up abruptly, suddenly towering over me again. “I can't risk penetration while you're incubating, but perhaps we can try something else. I'll be back after lunch.”

With that, he picked his book up and left me to my breakfast, which I ate contentedly, enjoying the huge portions of waffles and delicious fresh fruit without having to worry about him watching me. 

Then I walked around the room for a while, rubbing my bloated stomach and peering out of the windows, as it felt good to move around and stretch my legs out after spending so long in one position on the bed the day before. After a while, I was brought a tray of food for lunch, and I ate quickly, then climbed into bed to wait for Arkakith. 

I kept rubbing my stomach, watching the door and imagining what he might do to me as the simple action of stroking my hand over my skin stirred the eggs enough to begin making my insides warm and overly sensitive again. I shuddered, biting my lip as I trailed my hand past my belly and wrapped it around myself, stroking slowly. My imagination was running wild, flashing pictures of the demon in my mind, with his hand around my cock, his fingers in my hole, his body pressing down over mine, making me feel small and weak and so fucking  _ good _ .

The door swung open suddenly and Arkakith laughed, apparently in a much better mood now as he walked over to me, watching me while I kept playing with myself desperately, no longer caring about the way he was smirking down at me, not now that I could feel every egg moving inside me, making me ache for another mind-blowing orgasm like the last. 

“You're so eager you get started without me now..” Arkakith purred, slipping his pants off and wrapping his hand around himself as he watched me whimper and thrust into my own hand, having a little trouble reaching myself past my swollen stomach.

“Hm. Roll over..” 

I did as I was told quickly, shuddering as he dove in and thrust his tongue into me, lapping at my walls as I rutted against the bed, trying to get any kind of friction. I moaned softly into the sheets, rolling my body slightly to press my stomach to the bed firmly and feel that intense pleasure rushing through me from the feel of the eggs jostling together in my guts. 

Arkakith must have realised what I was doing, as he flipped me over quickly and sat back, smirking at me as he gestured to me. “Come here..” 

I crawled over to him, wrapping a hand around his fully hard and leaking cock and realising with a shiver that my hand barely covered half his girth. I shifted closer to him shakily, kissing and licking at the tip as he slid a strong hand over my stomach, caressing it and pressing down. I moaned loudly, falling against his leg and letting out a happy, dazed groan when he slipped a finger into me, rubbing over my prostate almost soothingly.

“That's it, pet. Good boy,” Ark rumbled, slipping another finger in beside the first and wrapping his huge hand around my own cock, starting to stroke me slowly. 

I did my best and kept trying to kiss and lick at his cock, knowing I could never fit it into my mouth, but the pleasure was too much and I was soon collapsing against him as I came, my whole body shaking and jolting as waves of mind-numbing ecstasy washed over me and I painted Ark’s red thigh white.

“Good pet,” he murmured simply, lifting me up ever so gently and laying me down on my back. “These eggs really are like a sex toy, huh? I told you they were a gift..” 

I closed my eyes tiredly, too out of it to respond as I came down from my orgasm, still twitching occasionally. 

Arkakith sat back slightly, moving out of my field of view as I stared up at the ceiling blankly. “Play with yourself, pet.”

I whimpered in exhaustion, but just about managed to haul myself up to stand on my knees, pushing two fingers into myself and wrapping my other hand around my length. I started massaging myself and stroking myself frantically, trying to make myself cum for him as I panted, trembling all over as that intoxicating sensation built again, the eggs massaging my insides and warming my entire body. 

I glanced at him and realised he was stroking himself slowly, watching me intently with slightly narrowed eyes as his cock leaked and twitched in his grip. “M-Master,” I mumbled, trying to get my fingers as deep inside myself as possible, but they just weren’t big enough anymore. “I wish I could sit on your huge cock right now, I wish you could fuck me and fuck me until I couldn't move. I wish you'd shove your wh-whole arm inside me and make me cum for you...I..I wanna have sex with you a-all day, every day. You're my master a-and all I wanna do is fuck you...I'm your pet and all I'm good for is being filled and then filled again.” 

Arkakith groaned softly, jerking as he came onto the sheets, endless hot ropes spilling out over the bed. I crawled over to him, grabbing at him desperately and whimpering softly in wordless, shaky wanting. He smiled down at me like a benevolent god, pushing two fingers into me slowly and purring as he started to massage me gently, slowly increasing the pressure as I moaned happily, gasping for more in a broken, soft voice. 

I eventually closed my eyes, letting my head fall against his chest as he kept going, rubbing up against my prostate casually until I finally came untouched, spilling onto his leg with a whimper and a few shaky twitches. 

“What a good boy. Such a good pet..” 

 

=====

 

Over the next few days, I couldn't stop touching myself or begging Arkakith to touch me as my belly got bigger and heavier. By the end of the week, I couldn't reach around my belly to touch myself, as it was simply too huge, just a tad smaller than it had been with my pregnancy, but unfortunately, I was endlessly achingly hard as I could feel the eggs growing inside me. 

Arkakith seemed to find it amusing, of course, and would often help me when he came to check on me, but I didn't much appreciate being laughed at while I was being tortured. He liked to listen to me beg, though, I knew that. I told him all about how I just always needed to be full and how all I wanted was to feel him inside me, and this usually drove him to let me cum on his fingers until I couldn’t see. And although I did exaggerate the tone, everything I said was true, and the embarrassment and shame had finally faded as I completely settled into my new role as his plaything.

On the ninth day of my incubation, Arkakith announced he was sleeping in my room that night just in case he missed the birth again. I'd assumed that he would sleep on the huge couch, but instead he climbed into bed with me, rubbing my huge belly lightly and murmuring soft little encouragements to me about how well I’d be able to manage the birth. 

I lay still until I heard him start to snore softly, then rolled over awkwardly and shifted closer to his warm chest, resting my head against it lightly and listening to his slow, ponderous heartbeat as he wrapped his arm around me in his sleep. 

 

=====

 

I woke up early in the morning, feeling an odd pressure in my stomach, an unfamiliar heaviness, as if the eggs were suddenly made of solid iron. Arkakith was at the table, so I pulled myself into an awkward sitting position, my legs splayed out to accommodate for my huge stomach, and called out to him softly, my voice a little shaky. 

“Master? Master, it hurts..” 

He nodded calmly and got up to grab a crate from the corner of the room, dragging it over to the bed and popping the top off. He dragged three more into place, then gently guided me to stand on my knees, helping me hold onto a curved metal bar he'd attached to the bed a couple days ago and carefully spreading my knees apart. 

“You just concentrate on pushing, okay? I have to put them in water as quickly as possible..” 

Arkakith placed the large bowl under my hips and his hand over my entrance, the warmth from his hand against my sensitive skin making me shiver and let out a soft whimper. “You have to wait until you can't take it anymore, okay? Don't push until you really, really have to.” 

I nodded, closing my eyes and leaning back into the demon’s broad chest as the pressure slowly increased and I felt the eggs moving down, the first one dropping down against my entrance and pressing harder against my hole as more and more fell into place behind it. 

“I g-gotta,” I mumbled through the intense pressure, leaning forward again instinctively, and Arkakith just nodded, taking his hand away and moving it to support my stomach instead. 

I bore down to push and was shocked at how easily the first egg slid out, dropping into the bowl below me with a soft thud. As it slid over my prostate and out past my rim, a rush of pleasure so intense that I nearly collapsed washed over me and I felt my cock brush against my stomach as it began to get hard, standing to attention between my spread legs.

I gripped onto the bar and pushed again with a soft grunt, two dropping out at once and causing me to cry out as I came for the first time, the clenching of my muscles as my orgasm gripped my body pushing out another four. 

I whimpered happily, leaning on the bar heavily and letting my eyes roll back in my head as I pushed again, the tingling, hot feeling the eggs caused combining with the intense pressure on my prostate and rim to bring me to orgasm again and again, until I was cumming dry, barely aware of what was going on around me.

I heard Arkakith trying to talk to me a few times, but I was busy pressing down on my stomach, trying to get them to come out faster so I could feel that wonderful, overwhelming pleasure again and again and again.

I did look down at one point, struggling to get my eyes to focus through the haze of my last orgasm, and was shocked to see that the eggs were each about the size of a large grapefruit, and should have been an uncomfortable stretch. Instead, all I felt each time I pushed was pure, blinding pleasure, still able to feel each and every egg jostling inside me every time another slid out into Arkakith’s waiting hands.

It must have taken about an hour or so, although I was never really sure, as the time just passed in a huge blur, but eventually I hugged my stomach tightly as I finally pushed the last out, cumming for the last time and falling onto my side, still twitching and convulsing with pleasure.

Arkakith moved the bowl aside and picked me up, grinning at me as he guided me into his lap and helped me grab onto his harness with shaky, unresponsive fingers. “That's it. The eggs’ effects won't wear off for about half an hour.”

He grabbed the bottle of oil, rubbing plenty over his length before helping me slide down, his fingertips digging into my skin as I felt myself open up around him, letting him in slowly and allowing his thick tip to finally push up against the bottom of my ribcage as he settled inside me. 

I moaned to myself happily, exhausted, but content, leaning my head on his chest as I finally felt properly full again, my body whole with my master’s shaft buried deep in my guts. He began to thrust slowly, groaning softly and tangling his fingers in my hair as he kissed me, his long tongue invading my mouth as I whimpered against his lips, his cock massaging all those places he hadn’t reached in far too long. 

After a few deep, almost too gentle thrusts, Arkakith suddenly threw me down on the bed, pinning me down under his huge, muscled bulk as he fucked me hard and fast, ignoring me screaming as I came again, shuddering under his touch as the most intense orgasm I’d had all day ripped through me, whiting out my vision and making me convulse against his chest.

I went limp as soon as the orgasm released me and just lay there under my master, my eyes closed and my fingers tangled in the thick hair on his back as he used my battered and exhausted body until he finally finished, pulling out this time and covering my stomach in his hot, thick cum as he grunted and let out a deep groan that rumbled through my chest and made me smile, despite the fact that I was very near to passing out again.

I managed to stay conscious, however, feeling him wipe me down carefully and pull a blanket over me slowly, his huge hand gentle against my chest as he stroked my skin through the fabric. I groaned softly and rolled over to grab at his arm as he tried to stand up, and he just chuckled, sitting back down again and smiling at me as I opened my eyes slowly. 

“Hey, I thought you were asleep.” 

I smiled back and gave a little shrug, grabbing onto his thick thigh to pull myself up so I was facing him, leaning my side against his leg. He began to stroke my back slowly, his eyes much softer than usual as he watched me slowly lay back, my torso in his lap and his hand coming to rest on my stomach lightly. 

“You’re very cute, you know,” Ark purred, dragging the back of one finger down my chest, then opening his hand and laying it over my ribcage. “So tiny and delicate.” 

“How tall are you?” I asked softly, my voice a little hoarse from all the screaming as I rested my hand over his. It might have been the haze of pleasure still clouding my mind or the gentle smile on his lips, or simply the exhaustion, but I felt safe in his lap in that moment, his hand protecting rather than threatening, despite the fact that he could probably crush my ribs without even breaking a sweat. 

Arkakith chuckled and tilted his head slightly, his smile now a little playful. “I’m eight feet and ten inches tall, how tall are you?” 

I stared at him in awe for a second, then gave a little shrug. “Five nine. And I’m skinny, you must weigh like three of me.”

“Probably something like that. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” 

“I’m enjoying this, I...I feel safe,” I admitted softly, and his smile widened as he gently lifted me up, laying me back down on the bed and carefully lowering himself down beside me, his hand resting on my side as I rolled over to face him. 

“Good. I’ve had many other slaves before and something about you is special,” Arkakith purred, his thumb stroking over my slightly sticky skin before he reached around me to pull a blanket over my body again, gently covering me up. “I like you.”    


I frowned slightly at this, discomfort suddenly coming through the fog of pleasure and exhaustion still affecting my judgement. “You don’t even know my name, I’m just a thing to you. You can’t like me.”   


Ark looked offended for a moment, then clenched his jaw slightly and looked away from me. “I don’t...I don’t think of you as just a thing, not anymore.” 

“Not anymore? What kind of thing is that to say to someone?” I snapped, then clamped my hand over my mouth, fear suddenly flooding through me as I realised what I’d actually said. He turned his dark gaze back to me and I flinched as he gently gripped my side, his fingertips pressing into my flesh lightly. 

“An honest one. I was brought up to think of slaves as just things, but I don’t anymore, you changed that,  _ Theodore.  _ Yes, I do actually know your name, and if you want me to start using it, then I will,” he answered sharply, and my anger deflated slightly as I let out a soft sigh. 

“I don’t want you to use my name if I’m still just your slave.”    
  
Arkakith stared at me for a moment, then sat up abruptly and opened his hand, a large, ornate key appearing in his open palm. “Fine. Then leave.” 

I reached out for the key, my hand shaking slightly, then glanced up at him, at his carefully blank expression. I thought about how his behaviour had changed over the months I’d been with him and the way he’d looked at me when I’d laid over his lap. I thought about the pleasure and the pain of being here, in this huge castle with just the demon for company, and then thought about the life he’d taken me from. 

And slowly withdrew my hand. 

“It’s Theo. And I want things to be different.” 


	5. Part Five - Spa Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes tentacle fucking/stuffing and mild cock birthing.

Arkakith closed his hand slowly, raising an eyebrow as he looked at me critically. “In what way? I might as well take you home if-”    


“Just shut up and listen for a minute,” I snapped, sitting up quickly and hanging onto the little dregs of anger still left in me to keep me afloat on the sea of fear rising in my stomach as my brain realised what my mouth was saying. Ark looked surprised, but a little amused, and folded his huge, well-muscled arms over his chest as he grinned. “You know that I don’t fake it anymore when I beg,” I began quietly, feeling my cheeks heating up in embarrassment, but ploughing on anyway. “I enjoy being with you...sexually. I liked the mermaid eggs, but I want this to be...different. I want to know that I can still say no if I want to, that I won’t get forced or beaten or drugged if I don’t want to do something.” 

Arkakith’s eyes became mischievous and he smirked at me, his arms still folded. “So like a relationship?” 

I blinked and shook my head quickly, giving a short laugh as I sat back slightly. “No, of course not. Relationships require love and affection, and we haven’t got that.”    


“Yet,” he pointed out firmly, grinning at me as I rolled my eyes. “Mm, tell me you didn’t feel affection just now, before we started this whole discussion.” 

“Whatever, that doesn’t matter right now,” I snapped, irritated by the suggestion that I could actually fall in love with the beast in front of me. “You still kidnapped me and tortured me.” 

“You’ll forget about that eventually,” he teased, ignoring me flipping him off, but sighing softly and becoming more serious. “I want the same thing as you. You’re right, you aren’t an object, and you deserve more. However, I have other friends who want favours from me, and I already have a few promises I’ve made.”    


I shrugged, folding my own arms and trying to look as serious as the demon, despite the fact that I felt a bit silly considering the size difference. “Then we talk about them first, and I get to say no if I want to.”    


Arkakith smirked and dropped his arms, instead cracking his knuckles in front of him. “I really doubt you’ll say no to anything, though. I’ve turned you into quite the little pervert.” 

I rolled my eyes, but didn’t say anything, instead laying down again and pushing at his leg with my hand. “I wanna sleep now, go away.”    
“I’m not going anywhere,” he purred, laying down beside me and gently turning me over to face away from him before wrapping his huge arm around my waist and pulling me backwards until my back was pressed against his warm chest. “Rest, Theo.” 

I opened my mouth to protest, then smiled to myself as I realised just how relaxing his protective grip was, already making me feel sleepy as I closed my eyes and settled into the pillows. 

 

=====

 

I woke up in Arkakith's arms as he carried me through the halls, a blanket wrapped around me, probably for modesty’s sake. I shifted, nuzzling his chest lightly and whimpering as pain suddenly flooded through me, the eggs finally taking their toll on my body and making my ass and stomach ache and throb. 

“Hey, hey,” Ark murmured soothingly, walking me up to a door I recognised from my first few days as his captive, the iron door of the cell I’d been kept in. 

“Wait, wait, I didn't-...I'm sorry!” I gasped, my voice hoarse and shaky as I tried to get away from him, struggling against his unmovable grip and ignoring the sudden pangs of pain ripping through me. 

“Shhh, calm down,” Ark chuckled softly, very gently setting me on my feet and gripping my shoulder tightly in one huge hand. “You're getting a spa day.” 

I stared up at him in confusion, but he just opened the door and led me inside, carefully supporting me as I swayed slightly on my feet. I could barely stand, my legs were shaking so badly, so I clung to him, glancing around the huge stone room nervously. 

“I have another friend who’d like to meet you, and trust me when I say, you’ll be excited to meet them too.” 

Ark pulled the rope to lower the main light and lit the candles quickly, ignoring me hanging onto the waistband of his leather pants.

When he winched the chandelier up again, the new light illuminated a quivering mass of purplish, translucent slime on the other side of the room, pressed up against the wall with long tentacles extending across the floor and walls around it. 

“But-” I began quickly, backing away a shaky step and swallowing hard as Ark put a hand on my back to stop me from going any further. 

“Trust me. It's not scary,” Ark soothed, crouching down and looking at me seriously as he rubbed my back, his touch gentle and soothing. “Just lay back and relax, I promise it'll be amazing. I know that we said we’d discuss things, but I want this to be a nice surprise, okay? Remember the mermaid eggs, I told you they were a gift, and you loved them. Trust me. I'm going to go and come back in an hour..” 

I tried to grab at his hand, but he was already gone, the door clanging shut behind him as he slipped out of the room. I turned back apprehensively to stare at the thing, trying to take a step towards the door, but my legs gave out and I fell to my knees with a pained gasp, my kneecaps impacting the hard stone with a loud crack.

The thing shifted suddenly, as if awoken by the sound, growing tendrils that moved towards me slowly, inexorably drawing closer. I tried to bat them away from me, breathing heavily already as fear gripped my chest, but each time I pushed one away, another wrapped around my leg or arm. A few curled around my belly and began to tug, at which point I gave in and decided I really would have to just trust Arkakith. I closed my eyes and forced myself to relax, allowing the thing to pull me closer to itself, dragging me across the stone floor surprisingly gently. 

It lifted me up when I was finally at the foot of the mound, placing me on a small flat area before engulfing me in its slime, leaving only my head free to breathe. I swallowed hard, trying not to panic, but feeling more than a little trapped now, encased as I was in the creature. I could feel the more solid tendrils moving through the slime now, spreading my legs and wrapping around my length. I tried to kick out, but found the slime around my leg suddenly hard and restricting, forcing me to remain still. 

Once I relaxed, the slime became soft again, no longer pressing down on my leg. I took a deep breath and managed to calm down again just as a tentacle that had to be about three inches thick began to brush up against my battered entrance. 

I cried out in pain, but as it pushed into me, slowly curling deeper and deeper, the pain quickly faded and was replaced by a comfortable pleasure. I could feel it sliding past my prostate as it filled me up, and when I looked down, my stomach was distended, swelling again around the tentacle, which was just visible through my skin as it curled through my insides, filling me impossibly full. 

It should have ached or stung, like it had when Ark had filled me with his tail, but instead all I felt was a soothing warmth and a pleasing gliding sensation as it wound further and further into me. Just as I was relaxing into the feeling, a very thin tendril brushed up against the tip of my now half-hard cock and I cursed softly as a wave of intense pleasure suddenly washed over me, making me twitch slightly. The tendril pulled back for just a moment, then quickly wormed its way into my slit, ignoring my cries of surprise and weak protest that rang out in the room, echoing against the stone walls. 

The surprise quickly faded into pleasure as I realised my cock was now completely hard and already aching for an orgasm, the sensation of the tendril inside it actually causing me pleasure rather than the pain I’d expected as it slid further and further into me, finally entering my balls and continuing to glide in, making my balls swell and grow around it as I moaned and trembled in ecstasy. Then the tendril began to move, fucking my cock almost lazily and doubling my pleasure as I squealed and bucked up desperately, feeling the slime harden around my hips, pinning me down ever so gently. 

The large tentacle stopped moving suddenly, my belly now as full as it could possibly get, and more tendrils wrapped around my cock, pumping my shaft quickly while another two thick tentacles pushed into me, one massaging my prostate, the other swelling and swelling inside of me until it was at least five inches across, then starting to thrust in and out of me quickly and sharply. 

I arched my back and opened my mouth to scream, overloaded by pleasure, but another tentacle dove into my mouth, sliding down my throat easily. I managed not to gag, and was shocked at how easily it passed through me and how pleasant it felt, massaging my throat and making my jaw feel relaxed. 

All the other tentacles had stopped, allowing me to focus on the feeling of the new one finally breaching my stomach, rubbing up against its walls and causing me to let out a happy, but muffled moan at the intense sensation. 

Suddenly, everything began to move again, pumping and fucking my cock, sliding in and out of my throat, and fucking my ass while rubbing over my prostate. I came in seconds, gasping and whimpering as I jerked up again shakily, whimpering and trembling in the warmth of the slime cradling my overloaded body. The tentacles started to retreat, and I managed to gasp around the one in my mouth, my mind already focused on one thing, and one thing only. 

“M-More!” 

The thing didn't seem to be listening, though, and I whimpered at the empty feeling as they all slid out of me, leaving me trembling and shaking and leaking slime everywhere.

A new thick tentacle suddenly wrapped around my belly and unceremoniously flipped me over, just as a hole formed below my crotch and a tentacle gently guided my cock into it before it closed around my length, squeezing my length ever so gently. 

I swallowed hard, then opened my mouth obligingly when a tentacle brushed up against my lips, slipping inside me and sliding down into my stomach much quicker than before. Meanwhile, my legs were spread apart gently and I moaned loudly as a tentacle nudged up against my entrance, thicker than the last by probably another three inches. 

It slid into me easily and just kept going, winding through my insides and making my belly hang heavy and swollen beneath me as I was filled up for the second time in only a few minutes. I moaned contentedly, then jerked my hips forward, desperate for more pleasure, and gasping as I felt the unexpected ridges in the hole below me rub up against my cock. 

I grinned to myself, thrusting again just as another, thicker tendril pushed into my cock, worming its way into my slit and sliding in much quicker this time as it stretched my urethra even wider and caused my cock to bulge and lengthen around it. 

Once the first tentacle had finally settled inside me, filling me all the way up to the bottom of my stomach, another one, about six inches across, slammed into me, causing me to thrust forward shakily and cry out in happy, shocked pleasure. 

This time, as I thrust into the hole below me, a thin tendril wrapped around the base of my cock tightly and the thick tentacle in my ass stilled as another, slightly thinner one, slid in and began to massage my prostate. 

I realised quickly what I was supposed to do and shifted onto my hands and knees, the slime following me so I still had a ridged hole around my dick when I’d gotten myself comfortable. I took a deep, shuddering breath, then started to thrust quickly, slamming into the hole and back against the tentacle over and over, trembling happily.

After a while, the tentacles in my mouth and ass began to move, fucking me slowly and growing faster as I began to tire, falling back onto my stomach as my arms gave out below me. The hole was suddenly gone and the tendril inside of my cock began to move, pulsating slightly as it grew thicker and thicker, stretching me more and more. 

However, I was too busy focusing on the absolute pounding my ass was receiving and the surprising pleasure of getting my throat fucked to notice the first few lumps as they were pumped into my now rather thick cock. They were hard and quite small, probably only half a centimeter in diameter, but the tendril just kept depositing them, making my balls swell underneath me once again as it pumped them in endlessly. It felt amazing, and I moaned around the tentacle in my mouth as I felt my balls hanging heavy and filled beneath me, and I was so contented that I didn't even think about what the lumps could be as I came again, my whole body shuddering and convulsing. 

 

=====

 

By the time Ark came to get me, I was halfway to my fifteenth orgasm, still impaled on the tentacles and enjoying myself no end. He grinned when he saw me and said something in an odd language before kicking his pants off calmly and walking over to me slowly, rubbing my stomach as the blanket of slime was pulled back. 

I whimpered, looking up at him through the haze of pleasure and exhaustion as he wrapped his hand around his own huge shaft, stroking quickly while he stood over me. “Fuck, I should have stayed for the whole show,” he muttered, still grinning at me as I watched him hungrily, eager for more. 

The tentacles abruptly flipped me over and I felt Ark climb up behind me, rubbing his hands over my back before shoving himself into me beside the tentacles. I cried out in pure ecstasy as he began to fuck me as hard and fast as he could, my ass stretched and full beyond comprehension as my eyes rolled back in my head and I groaned around the intrusion in my throat. 

The tentacles kept moving at their usual pace, now massaging Ark’s cock inside of me as well as my passage, and I felt myself tip over the edge of orgasm just as Ark came into me with a happy grunt, slamming into me one last time as his cock twitched with each spurt that filled me with sticky warmth. 

I closed my eyes tightly as he pulled out, then whimpered at the loss when the tentacles slid out of me, leaving me feeling very empty and shaky and numb. Ark chuckled softly, but gently helped me up and down to the ground, holding me up as I trembled and panted, my legs about ready to give way under me at any second. 

He reached down and wrapped a hand around my balls, making a satisfied noise to himself, then grabbed the blanket from where it had fallen, wrapping me in it again and scooping me up, saying something in the odd language just as he stepped through the door and it swung shut behind him. 

 

=====

 

I woke up in bed, blinking up at Ark as he stroked his hand over my stomach, his touch warm and soothing as his rough skin dragged over mine. “Look at you,” he purred softly, smiling down at me as I stared up at him sleepily. “That spa day was so needed.” 

I sat up suddenly as I remembered what had happened, glancing around in vague confusion. My pain had gone completely, and when I looked down, my stomach was completely flat again, just as it had been on the day I arrived. 

Arkakith chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing my back lightly as I looked up at him, too tired to ask and knowing he’d probably explain anyway. “Not only is my friend an incredible fuck, but they have some healing talents too. There is one small thing, though..” 

Ark ran his hand down, cupping my heavy, full balls in his hand lightly and stroking his thumb over my thin, sensitive skin. “You should be birthing the young in only a few hours..”

I stared at him for a moment in shock, and then sighed quietly. “Always a price..” 

“Yeah, but this one is payable, don't worry. I've seen many slaves do it, and it's easy enough for even the weakest. You'll be fine.” 

I swallowed hard, still a little apprehensive, and lay back down again, watching Ark as he smiled down at me, his eyes soft and his hand once again brushing over my stomach. “Why don't you take another nap? You still look a bit tired..” 

“Okay...I think you’re right..” 

 

=====

 

I was woken this time by the aching in my bladder that told me I really, really needed to pee. I got up hurriedly and ran into the bathroom, standing over the toilet and relaxing, but nothing came out, despite the now increasing desperation in my bladder. 

“Theo!” Ark pushed the door open, gently grabbing my arm and ignoring me jerking away from him in indignant surprise. “Come on, you're getting ready to birth them!” 

I blinked at him in confusion and he sighed, exasperated as he dragged me over to a nest he'd made on the floor out of old pillows and blankets. He gently pulled me down onto my knees, stroking my hair lightly as I whimpered, shaking my head slightly. 

“I need to pee..” I protested softly, trying to pull away from him again with little success.

“I know, that's what it feels like at first,” Ark soothed, rubbing my back as I watched in horror while my cock slowly grew harder and harder, rising between my legs and starting to leak just a tiny drop of precum. 

I groaned eventually and gave in, wrapping my hand around myself and starting to pump quickly, my hand shaking as I worked it over my cock, helped along by a slowly growing warmth in my balls. I came fairly quickly, despite my anxiety about what was coming next and gasped, splattering the pillows below me with my cum. My cock remained achingly hard, however, and I kept pumping quickly as I felt a lump begin to slide along the inside of my cock, quickly followed by another, slightly bigger this time. 

They kept coming and coming, the tiny purplish slime lumps climbing out of my dick and causing a burning sensation as they fell to the pillows. I watched them slide out in awe, but quickly found that pumping myself made them come quicker and kept thrusting into my hand quickly. 

Ark oiled up one of his fingers while I wasn’t watching and lazily pushed it into me, grinning down at me as I gasped at the stretch, then relaxed into it with a happy moan, tipping my head back to smile up at him. 

I came again fairly quickly, pushing the little slimes along with my cum and groaning contentedly as they shot down onto the rags. Ark chuckled to himself, curling his finger against my prostate as I worked the last slime out along my cock, my bladder finally able to let go as I fell onto my side, soaking the pillows around me. 

“What a good boy,” Ark purred, lifting me up and carrying me over to the bed as if I weighed absolutely nothing. “That's the fastest I've ever seen a birth like that.”

I closed my eyes as he laid me down, then opened them quickly, suddenly panicking as he lay down next to me, stroking up and down my side. “What about the-” 

“They crawl off on their own, don't worry.” 

Ark began to rub my chest slowly, pulling a blanket over me carefully and smoothing it down over my skin. “I think I'll definitely get you spa days more often. You look so tight and inviting, pet..” 

I whimpered softly, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. “Oh master,” I whined, sliding my hand down and wrapping it around myself under the sheets, my fingers feeling slightly cold against my already warming shaft. “Tell me what you'd do to me, master, I wanna hear it. Please..”

Ark grinned lazily, running his hand over my side slowly, his fingers trailing over my skin and making me shiver slightly. “Well, first I'd get a nice thick rod and slide it down inside that little cock of yours because I know how much you like that now..” 

“Y-yes master! Please, master!” I groaned, already thrusting up into my own hand as 

I remembered just how wonderful it had felt to have my cock intruded and filled to its limits.

“And then I'd run my tongue all over your body and make you shiver and beg. And then I'd skip the prep just to make you squirm, and I'd push into you real slow and listen to you whimper..” Ark went on, his voice low and deep, urging me on as I let my eyes slip closed, imagining the feeling of his thick cock sliding through me once more, the outline finally visible again without the extra baby weight my ‘spa day’ had removed. 

I shuddered at the thought, barely able to speak now as I tottered on the edge of another orgasm, my hips bucking into my hand desperately as little gasps and whimpers escaped my throat. 

Ark quickly ripped the blanket away from me and grabbed my hand, pinning it to the bed next to my side as he smirked down at me teasingly. “Maybe some handcuffs will be required..” 

I moaned loudly, breathing fast and heavy now as I stared up into his lust-filled eyes, already desperate for the stretch of his cock inside me. “Please, sir, please, I wanna see your cock inside me, I wanna feel full and I wanna feel all of you..”

Ark growled, leaning over me to grab the bottle of oil along with a pair of handcuffs and a thin, slightly ribbed rod. He quickly cuffed my unresisting hands, looping the chain over the bar on the bed so I was bound to the bar by my wrists, unable to reach any part of my own body. I immediately whined softly, thrusting my hips up into the air to drive him wild. I needed him inside of me  _ yesterday _ . 

Ark grinned and oiled the rod, then leaned over me, gripping onto my cock carefully and pushing it in slowly, his movements thankfully delicate and gentle. I moaned shakily, feeling each ridge pop into me as he pushed, ignoring my cries of pain and pleasure until it was all the way inside my cock, making it bulge slightly. 

“Don't you look so pretty for me,” Arkakith purred, rubbing my thigh as I bucked up again shakily, this time not having to exaggerate. He began to smooth oil over his massive length and I swallowed hard, staring up at him nervously. 

“M-Master?” 

He smiled soothingly and leaned over, pecking my lips lightly and resting a hand on my chest briefly. “I'm going to prep you, pet, don't worry. I know you're a bit tight right now for that.” 

I nodded, relaxing a bit as he adjusted my hips, then pressed a finger into me, careful to avoid my prostate this time, assumedly in case I came before he could fill me up. I closed my eyes and whimpered happily, rocking against the intrusion as best I could with my arms tied over my head. 

“Master...oh, master, it feels so good!”

“What a good boy, pet,” Ark purred, rubbing my hip as he added a second thick finger, slowly sliding it into my tight hole beside the first and pausing to let me adjust. After a few seconds, I pushed back against him again to show I was ready despite the stretch and Ark began to scissor me open, his fingers moving quickly and expertly inside me as he worked me open for him. 

I shuddered when a third finger was added and arched my back impatiently. “N-now! Master, please, please! I  _ need _ you..”

Arkakith growled and grabbed my hips, pushing his tip into me abruptly and a little sharper than necessary. I cried out shakily, the stretch much more than I'd expected, but I forced myself to relax and he grunted as he slid into me a little further, probably a couple inches. He stroked down my sides slowly, rubbing my stomach with his thumbs as he held just above my hips. 

“That's it. Relax, pet. Think about how great it will feel when you get to feel me properly. I know you want this..” 

I let my head fall back and closed my eyes, relaxing enough to let all of Ark in, my whole body shuddering at the feeling as he slid deeper, pressing into me and making me tremble underneath him as my insides slowly adjusted to the massive stretch.

“Don't look yet, pet,” Ark ordered softly, giving me a minute or two of rest, running his hands all over my naked body and gently spreading my legs a little further apart before starting to move slowly. I opened my eyes quickly, my mouth falling open to let out a contented moan as I watched his cock slide in and out of me through my belly, the bulge huge and obvious as it pushed up towards my ribcage. 

“What a good boy you are,” Ark praised, leaning over to undo the handcuffs, then pulling out of me and rolling me onto my stomach. I gasped softly at the loss as he slipped out of me, and got up on my hands and knees quickly, pushing back towards him to get him back inside me as soon as possible. 

“Master! Please!” 

Ark chuckled and gripped my hips, pushing back into me easily with his hand on my stomach. He pressed down against his own cock through me, sliding in and out slowly, but quickly picking up speed and pressure against my stomach, making me writhe and moan softly under him. 

It only took him a couple minutes to get up to his usual pace, grunting as he slammed in and out of me, now pushing hard on my stomach and causing me to shiver and shake as I moaned uncontrollably. He shifted angles slightly and I screamed, feeling my cum start to leak out around the rod still snug inside my cock as I came hard, making me shove myself back against him, desperate for the pressure of his cock to carry me through my orgasm. 

Ark kept using me as I collapsed to the bed, dragging my hips back up to fuck into me at the same pace, grunting loudly, but occasionally offering growled praise. I closed my eyes tightly, concentrating on the feel of him sliding through my guts, stretching me in all the right places as I whined, overstimulated, but still enjoying the sensation. He eventually came after a few more minutes, filling me with spurt after spurt of hot cum, enough to leave a little bump in my stomach, before he pulled out. I felt the sticky liquid overflow and slide down my thighs, but I was too busy falling onto the bed to care. 

Ark flipped me over quickly, taking the rod out of me and sitting back to put it aside. I crawled over to him slowly, all my limbs shaking as I climbed up, grabbing onto the leather harness he was once again wearing. I lifted myself up and straddled him, my hips positioned over his now soft cock as he grinned down at me, one hand on the small of my back. 

“Master,” I whined, looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. “Master.”

“Use your words, pet. What do you want?” He growled, grabbing one of my thighs and squeezing it tightly, hard enough to make me gasp softly. I could feel him already starting to lengthen underneath my hips and shifted closer to his stomach so his cock had room to grow behind me. 

“I wanna feel you inside me again,” I begged softly, pulling on his harness slightly as I stared up into his amused and lusty eyes. “It feels so good, I feel so full and I feel complete when you're inside me. I never wanna stop fucking you. I want you inside me all the time. I want you to sleep with me every night and wake me up with your cock every morning. I want you to fuck me before bed and pound me until I pass out. I want you to find me new things to incubate so I can fuck you with a heavy belly and feel you press down on my eggs..”

Ark’s amusement had dropped away, leaving only lust as he breathed heavily, his hands running over my sides and back. “All of that can be arranged, pet..”

I whimpered, rolling my hips against his stomach to get some kind of stimulation against my cock as I gently, but rather impatiently tugged at the harness again. “M-Master! Please!” 

He suddenly grabbed my sides roughly, lifting me up and dropping me down again quickly to impale me on his cock, making me cry out happily, still clinging to the leather as I pulled myself up desperately and fell back down again.

“Shh, pet, just enjoy the ride..”

Ark gripped my hip painfully tight with one hand, the other wrapped under my back to support me as I stared down at the huge bulge in my stomach, his cock outlined perfectly at this angle. “Nice and loud for master, okay?”

I nodded and moaned as soon as he started to move, going limp in his arms and letting him fuck me as hard and fast as he could, knowing that I’d get the most pleasure if I allowed him to do all the work. He shifted suddenly and I screamed as he hit my prostate, then shuddered as he pushed into me roughly, dragging my hips down so I could feel his massive balls slapping against my ass. 

I reached down quickly, pressing down hard on the bulge in my stomach and gasping as my body spasmed and I finally came again, whimpering ‘master’ over and over as Ark dropped me to the bed and pinned me down, shoving himself all the way into me before flooding my insides again, making me moan again as the hot, tingling feeling spread through my sensitive body. I started to sob dryly from the overload of pleasure and Ark gathered me up in his arms, ignoring me spilling all over his lap. 

“What a good pet for me,” he murmured softly, cradling me in his huge arms as I buried my face in his chest. “What a good boy..” 


	6. Part Six - Rhyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes waking up with sex, fisting, oviposition, pregnancy/incubation sex, and aftercare.

I woke up a few days later on my stomach, Ark's cock already halfway inside me, his huge bulk gently pinning me down to the sheets below me, making me feel tiny and weak underneath him. I gasped softly in a mix of shock and pleasure, immediately fully awake, and he chuckled, shoving the rest of him into me roughly enough to make me cry out before taking a tight, almost painful grip on my hips. “You told me to wake you up with my cock.” 

I groaned loudly, nodding my head as I pushed back against him, trying to get him even deeper inside me as my chest heaved against the bed, my body already anticipating the pleasure that I knew would come next. “Y-yeah...oh fuck...thank you, master!” I forced out, grabbing onto the sheets and twisting my fingers in the fabric desperately, instinctively trying to get a good grip before he could start to move.

Ark simply grunted in approval and immediately picked up his usual pace, pulling my hips back against him with each harsh, deep thrust in over my prostate, eliciting a hoarse, shaky moan each time he slammed my hips against the mattress. Despite this, I just about managed to let go of the sheets to wrap my hand around my cock instead, somehow desperate for more, but he was already pulling out, tugging my hips up and plunging his fist into me in one smooth, easy, well-planned movement. 

I screamed happily, nearly dropping to the bed as he forced his arm into me up to the elbow all in one go, stretching me a little too quickly for comfort and chuckling to himself as I buried my face in my pillow with a deep groan. He purred softly to me, then flexed his fingers purposefully and I grabbed at my stomach frantically, feeling around the shifting bulge and moaning loudly at the feeling of him moving inside me. 

Ark laughed quietly, although not nastily, and just as quickly as he'd filled me, left me empty and writhing on the bed, searching for pleasure sleepily and letting out soft whining sounds. “Hold on, pet, I got you some presents..” He reached down and flipped me over carefully, smiling down at me brightly before gently pulling me to sit up and handing me the heavy dildos, one in each hand.

“I got them cast just for you.” 

I stared down at them, blinking a few times to clear the last of the sleepiness from my vision and grinning widely as I realised one was his huge dick, the other was in the shape of his thick forearm, each one perfectly life sized and realistic. 

“H-holy fuck..” 

Arkakith grinned, ruffling my hair gently as I looked up at him excitedly, biting my lip lightly. “Wanna try them out?” 

I nodded quickly, setting the cock-shaped one aside and smearing oil over the other hurriedly before handing it to him and laying back, more than ready to be filled again and finally allowed to cum. Ark hummed to himself contentedly, obviously approving of my choice, and gently spread my legs, guiding them up and out of the way before pressing the huge thing right up against my entrance, causing a little shiver of anticipation to run up my spine. “Ready?” 

“Y-yes, sir,” I gasped out, and moaned obscenely as he began to push it into me, slowly at first, but speeding up slightly when he met little resistance. I arched my back happily, letting out a little sigh as the fist popped into me first, quickly followed by the rest of the ‘arm,’ then rubbed over the bulge in my stomach, looking up at Ark with my mouth half open and my body prone and ready below him. 

He grinned at me and wrapped one hand around his massive cock, the other around the end of the dildo as he shifted a little closer to me, his body towering over mine. “This way I get to watch your stomach too,” he purred, then started to fuck me with the dildo, a fast, almost uncomfortable pace that quickly turned me into a moaning, sweating mess on the bed, already on the edge after less than a minute. 

I pressed down on the bulge suddenly, desperate to cum, and arched my back up sharply, whimpering and shaking just as my orgasm hit me and I came untouched, only a moment or two before Ark groaned, completely covering my hips and stomach in hot cum. 

I grinned up at him tiredly, my chest still heaving as he pulled the dildo out, tossing it to the side and laying down next to me. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” I gasped, rolling over quickly and pressing myself into his broad, warm chest, my hand running over his bulky arm and shoulder to his back, where I gently tangled my fingers in the thick, almost silky mane that adorned his shoulders and back. He purred and stroked my hair slowly, his touch light and careful despite the size of his huge fingers and long, rather shiny claws. 

“Good. I want to ask you something.." 

"Shoot," I mumbled sleepily, letting my eyes slip closed as I relaxed against his skin, his warmth helping me relax and soothing my still trembling muscles as I came down from the pure bliss of my master’s expert handling. 

"What was your life like on Earth? I'm...I'm surprised to decided to stay here with me." 

I froze up, taken completely off guard by the question, and quickly pressed myself closer to him, my fingers curling tighter against his back. "Not great," I answered simply, in a clipped, short tone. 

"Do you not want to talk about it?" He rumbled, his voice vibrating through his chest and making me shiver as I felt it against my skin. 

"I don't know...it's not that bad,” I sighed, closing my eyes quickly as I struggled to find the right words. “I um. I was the only gay guy in a really small town in Tennessee and my parents didn't really accept me, and neither did anyone I worked with, which was why I got fired, really. I was between jobs and running out of money for rent, so I...I guess I was getting pretty close to being homeless. At least here I know I'm going to get fed three times a day and not beaten in the street once a week." 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ark said slowly, running his hand down my back as I nuzzled his chest again and let myself start to relax once more. "But I'm glad you're here with me, so I can spoil you and make you feel good every day." 

"Speaking of," I mumbled, gently breaking away from him and sitting up to look around the room pointedly. "I'm really hungry.." 

Arkakith chuckled, gently wrapping his hand around my wrist and pulling me down towards the bed, his long claws pressing into my skin lightly. "Breakfast is coming, I told them to bring it in in about five minutes. I want to talk to you about something else.." 

I lay back down reluctantly, but looked at him curiously as he let go of my wrist to pull a thin blanket over me, smoothing it over my side delicately. "What's that?" 

"Well, you remember how I told you that I had made some promises to some people and that we'd talk about things?" He began slowly, brushing the back of his index finger down my cheek. "I know how much you enjoyed the mermaid eggs, and I have this friend who is looking for an incubator for his eggs, for three weeks. I told him about you shortly after you gave birth and he was very interested, but I told him I'd give you the mermaid eggs first to see how you managed them. I know him quite well and I know he'd be nice to you and take care of you. He would come here to deposit his eggs, then leave you to incubate and be back for the birth."

I smiled slightly, letting out a soft breath as I curled up against my master’s chest, imagining how good it would feel to be heavy and full again, purposeful with a clutch of eggs inside me to protect and incubate. "How big?" 

"They're about the size of small melons, I believe, so it wouldn't be easy, but I've been told that the births are usually fairly pleasant for the host, not like mermaid eggs, but definitely not a huge hardship, and he'd be present to help you along." 

"Do I get to meet him first?" I asked a little nervously, suddenly unsure about the idea of willingly spreading my legs for a complete stranger.

"If you like," Ark shrugged, running his hand over my side slowly and flashing me a small smile. "I think he's in the area next week, I could have him meet you and if you like him, he could spend some time with you after." 

"That sounds good," I answered, nodding slightly just as I heard the door open and a maid walked in carrying a laden tray. She hurried over to the table and I quickly pressed myself to Ark's chest, somewhat embarrassed as she flashed me a smile before hurrying back out again. 

“Adorable. What are you embarrassed about?” Ark chuckled, gently pushing me away from him and watching me lazily as I slipped off the bed and grabbed my robe from the floor, tugging it on and tying it quickly. 

“I’m naked,” I said simply, walking to the table and lifting the cover on the tray as Arkakith stood up and walked over to me, standing behind me with his hands on my sides. 

“I’m going to leave you to it for a while, I’ll be back after dinner,” he murmured, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to my cheek. 

“Okay. I’ll see you then.” 

“Mhm.”

 

=====

 

Ark sat down on the edge of the bed, watching me as I carefully put my earrings on and adjusted my robe, a little nervous already, despite knowing I had no obligation to go through with anything. He rested his hand on my shoulder and I twitched slightly, letting out a soft sigh as I looked down at the floor quickly. “You’re going to be fine, I promise he’s nice and I gave you plenty of prep.”    
  
“I know, but I’m still gonna be nervous,” I mumbled, taking a deep breath as he leaned down to kiss the side of my head, his fingers skimming over my back soothingly. 

“That’s okay, Theo, just try and relax when he comes in, alright? Remember you can always say no, he knows that you’re not sure. And you have the bell if you need me, I won’t go far, and then after, whatever you decide to do, I’m going to run you a hot bath and give you a nice massage.” 

I took another deep breath and nodded, glancing up at the demon and forcing a small, probably rather sickly smile. "Do I look okay?" 

"Of course you do," Ark chuckled, standing up quickly and gently pulling me to my feet beside him. "I'll go and get him, worrying isn't helping anymore." 

I watched the door click shut behind him and wrapped my arms around myself quickly, shivering slightly as I waited patiently. Arkakith hadn’t told me much about my visitor, and trying to imagine what he might look like definitely wasn’t helping my nerves. 

I was only waiting for about a minute, and jumped slightly when the door opened to reveal Ark’s friend, a fairly humanoid creature that had the face of a gecko with front-facing eyes. He must have stood about seven feet tall, rather shorter than Arkakith, and was a beautiful jewel-like green on his back, fading into pale white over his stomach, with one thin, bright red stripe down his side. He wasn’t wearing clothes, but when I looked down nervously, I saw only smooth white scales between his legs and his tail swinging behind him as he walked towards me.

He smiled at me as he drew close to me, gesturing to the bed quickly, in a slightly jerky movement. “Please sit down, Theo. My name is Rhyr, Arkakith told me you’d like to meet me properly and make your own decision.” 

“Um..yeah, if that’s okay,” I mumbled, sitting down on the edge of the bed and quickly pulling my robe over my lap to cover everything as Rhyr sat down beside me, still smiling at me. “I’m just a little nervous.”

He chuckled softly and nodded slightly, his hands resting in his lap passively as he looked at me, his gaze much less unnerving than I would have expected on the reptilian face. “That’s understandable. Ark said you’ve never done anything like this before. Do you have any questions for me?”

I swallowed, looking down at the floor and taking a deep, slow breath. “Will it hurt?” 

Rhyr sighed and gave a small shrug, looking away from me slightly as he thought. “The short answer is most likely not. You seem to be able to take quite a stretch, so I would have thought that you might feel some discomfort and a lot of pressure, but it should be pleasurable for you, for the most part.”

I nodded, comforted slightly by his gentle, although rather hiss-like, voice and his confident tone. “Have you done this before?”    
  
“Not with a human, no, but with my own species, yes. I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of, Theo, don’t worry. I know what I’m doing,” he smiled, reaching over and trailing his fingertips down my back, lightly enough to make me shiver slightly. “You’re stunning, and I would never harm you, you seem so delicate.” 

I felt the blush rising, but slowly stood up and moved around to stand in front of the lizard, raising my hands to the tie on my robe and letting out a soft breath as I untied the bow and let the silken fabric slip off my shoulders to crumple on the floor. 

It felt like it was more than just a robe, I knew it was a defining moment in my life, getting naked and ready for a stranger to fill me with eggs, to open my legs for more than just Arkakith. I was taking a huge step out of my comfort zone, and I had a niggling feeling that it was going to be the best decision I ever made. 

Rhyr grinned at me, spreading his legs apart as he remained sitting on the bed and leaned forward to gently pull me closer to him, his fingers curling around my hips. “You have a beautiful body,” he murmured, running his hands over my sides and chest as I stood between his legs, my cheeks hot with embarrassment despite how much I was enjoying such lavish attention. “I can’t wait to see you round with my eggs.” 

“I can’t wait either, sir,” I purred, his encouraging words giving me a sudden boost in confidence as he rested his hands on my shoulders, gently pushing me down onto my knees. 

I went down slowly, hanging onto the remainders of my confidence as I began to rub over the scaly crotch with my fingertips, not entirely sure what I was doing, but determined to at least try and show I was willing. Luckily, I seemed to be getting something right, as Rhyr kept making soft little noises of pleasure, so I continued what I was doing, coaxing his sensitive skin gently until Rhyr moaned softly and a slit began to open under my fingers, a warm, wet opening in his skin. 

I almost drew back in surprise, but slipped my hand inside curiously, causing it to widen even more as Rhyr tangled his fingers in my hair gently and my hand bumped up against something more solid within the slit. Judging by Rhyr’s reaction of sudden moans and soft clicks, I’d found his ovipositor, so I began to massage the tip gently, grinning to myself as it slid out slowly, dripping with its own natural lubricant. 

My grin faded a little though as it kept coming and coming, and I swallowed hard, reminding myself to swear at Arkakith later for not telling me anything. The thing was long, at least the size of Ark’s cock, but likely longer, and at the tip it was fairly manageable, but quickly widened out and became thicker than Ark's arm, which was definitely enough to get me a little worried. 

I licked my lips lightly, then looked up at Rhyr for direction, uncertain of exactly what to do next. He just smiled encouragingly and gently pushed the back of my head towards it, so I took the fleshy end into my mouth, sliding my head down and allowing more and more of the dripping cock into my mouth until it simply became too thick to fit through my lips. Rhyr purred approvingly from above me, and I started to suck slowly, bobbing my head up and down and flicking my tongue over the tip occasionally as I would have for any human cock. The lubricant tasted much sweeter than human or demon precum, it was just a little sweeter than plain water, but had no real discernible taste beyond that, which I had to admit I was incredibly grateful for. 

Rhyr seemed pleased by my efforts, at least, purring louder and making soft clicking noises to himself as he gently guided my head a little faster. To my horror, when I tried to wrap my hand around the base of the ovipositor, I realised that my efforts and his pleasure had caused the thing to grow even thicker, and just a little longer. I pulled off quickly, gasping softly as I looked at the full length in front of me, and he just chuckled softly, reaching down to gently pull on my arm, guiding me up as he smiled at me confidently.    


“Don’t worry, Theo. You don’t have to take every inch, let’s get you on the bed.” 

I nodded, dazed slightly as I got to my feet and watched the huge thing start to slide away, his slit closing up over it as he stood up as well, guiding me to climb up onto the bed. I rolled onto my back quickly, spreading my legs for him and watching as he knelt between them, his hands gripping my thighs tightly. I looked up at him shakily, my nerves suddenly returning and my mouth feeling dry as I imagined trying to fit the massive ovipositor all the way inside me.

Rhyr just grinned and leaned over me, letting go of my legs to pin my shoulders down gently as he began to rub his hips to mine, where his slit had been gliding over my entrance as he kept rolling his skin over mine in a slow, easy rhythm. I forced myself to relax and let out a soft moan to encourage him, running my hands up his chest as he looked down at me, his pleasured expression thankfully lending me some much-needed confidence and making my stomach warm with pride. 

“That's it, sir,” I murmured, sighing softly and letting my head tip back against the pillows, my eyes slipping closed as the nerves finally faded completely. “Mmm..I'm ready for your eggs sir, I'm going to do such a good job incubating them. I'm so ready for you to fill my belly..” 

Rhyr grinned to himself, purring from deep in his throat as he rubbed against me again, a little harsher this time to allow his slit to part slowly, growing wider as he humped me rather more desperately now. I reached down on instinct, starting to rub the softer skin just above his slit to help him along as he pressed himself against me, his warm opening becoming just a little wider around my entrance, which was now slick with his lubricant. 

After a second or two, I felt the ovipositor slide out from his slit and directly into me, and moaned again, pushing back against him slightly as his tip opened me up, the feeling rather different to Ark’s cock, as the ovipositor was a little softer and fleshier, and made me feel more filled out. Rhyr seemed to ignore my soft moans and kept moving his hips, grunting quietly as his ovipositor kept on coming, lubricating itself as I groaned at the stretch becoming wider and wider, glad that Ark had prepped me well before Rhyr had arrived. 

It wasn't as bad as I'd expected, however, probably because of the effective lubricant, and I soon realised the thing had stopped moving, which meant I’d taken at least most of it all the way inside me. Rhyr grabbed my sides, still leaning over me and pulling my chest up against his as he began to thrust, grunting with each snap of his hips that reached deeper inside me than Ark ever could, pushing up against my ribcage insistently and making me feel a little breathless. 

I let my eyes roll back and soft moans spill from my throat as the massive ovipositor slid in and out of me easily, almost exiting me completely with each backwards movement, then shoving up into me harshly with each thrust in, pleasure washing through me. The pace he’d set was easy enough, gliding over my prostate almost teasingly, so I gently tugged at his arms, gasping out one simple little word. 

“More!” 

Rhyr purred loudly and sped up, his thrusts remaining rhythmic and easy, but now rubbing over my sweet spot much more harshly, his length almost uncomfortable as it pressed into me even further, spreading me further open at the base and making me feel beautifully stretched and full. I writhed under him happily, each thrust eliciting a loud, obscene moan from my throat as I arched my back, finally right on the edge of orgasm without contact just as Rhyr suddenly stilled, groaning loudly and clutching me tighter against his chest. 

I closed my eyes quickly, wrapping a hand around myself hurriedly to stay relaxed, stroking myself ever so slowly so I couldn’t cum quite yet, but I could accommodate a new stretch without tensing every muscle and making it ten times harder. 

Once the swelling began at the base of his ovipositor, I pushed back against it slightly, willing it to slide into me and moaning ever so softly as it popped past my rim without much trouble, instead giving me a little rush of pleasure as it slid over my prostate. 

Although it wasn't much of a stretch at the beginning, as it slid further up the narrowing ovipositor, my body was less and less prepared to take the egg, and I found myself gasping in discomfort as Rhyr's moans became louder and more insistent. As the egg drew close to the end of the ovipositor, he began to rock inside me slightly, until the new intrusion finally popped out of his tip with a rush of warm liquid and settled deep into me, making me shudder in pleasure at the unfamiliar, but intense sensation. 

Rhyr purred to himself and started to thrust again slowly, just a tad faster than his initial pace, but nowhere near the pace that had almost tipped me over the edge, as his ovipositor swelled again, pressing up against my entrance for a moment before the new egg slipped inside me. 

I leaned my head back, stroking myself slowly and moaning as I felt the bulge slide further and further into me, eventually stopping at the tip, then popping into me again, making my hips jerk as I finally came with a loud groan, spilling over my own stomach pathetically. 

Rhyr chuckled softly and then grunted, another egg making its way down his ovipositor and rushing into me, the bulge moving up my stomach under my hand and rounding out my belly just a little further as it dropped into me. I twitched this time when it fell out of the end of his ovipositor, whining softly at the complete overload of stimulation and bucking my hips up, already wanting even more. 

Rhyr's eggs were coming faster now, and my wish was granted when he started to fuck me again eagerly, his thrusts speeding up again as I felt two eggs travel into me at once. One popped into me just as I clenched around the other, halfway up my passage and rushing into me as my muscles tightened and relaxed around it. 

I knew I was a complete mess, sweating and twitching and moaning uncontrollably, but the pressure was nothing but pleasurable now as I rutted back into his thrusts, practically fucking myself and gasping happily with each deposit. In fact, I was so focused on the feeling that I lost count of the eggs as they rushed into me, but eventually Rhyr pulled out, ringing the bell while his swollen and dripping ovipositor slid away with a soft, wet sound. 

He leaned over me and rubbed my chest slowly, grinning down at me as I stared up at him in blank, dazed pleasure. “I’ll see you again soon, Theo, thank you for such a wonderfully enjoyable afternoon.” 

I tried to reply, to force my brain into gear so I could beg him not to go, to stay and fill me to bursting and fuck me through another ten trembling, moaning orgasms, but my brain was still struggling to catch up, and he’d gone before I could manage to get any words out, my chest still heaving as I heard the door click behind my visitor.

Arkakith strode in about a minute later, just as I'd started to catch my breath, walking straight over to me and leaning over the bed to rub my swollen stomach lightly. I whined softly, gently batting his hand away from my sore, overstretched stomach, and he chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the bed to smile at me. “Rhyr just told me how much he enjoyed his time with you, he said you were excellent and he could have kept filling you for hours.” 

“How many?” I mumbled sleepily, and he tilted his head slightly, resting his huge hand on my chest so he wasn’t causing me any discomfort. 

  
“Nine. They’ve got to incubate for three weeks, so you’ve got plenty of time to relax,” Ark soothed, his thumb rubbing over my bare skin lightly, making my body feel heavy and relaxed against the bed. “He left us a gift, too, a gallon of lubricant. It’s supposed to relax your muscles as well as make things slippery, so it should be a lot better than oil. How are you feeling?”    
  


“Tired and full and still hard,” I grumbled, sitting up slowly and stroking over my belly lightly as I looked down at myself, enjoying the sight. It was starting to settle now, becoming much less sore already as my body got used to the eggs sitting heavy inside me. “They don’t feel as nice as the mermaid eggs, but I like feeling full,” I admitted softly, and Ark just smirked at me, stroking my hair gently. 

“Mm. How about I help you out with that and fill you with something else? You do look like you could use one more release.” He suggested quietly, grinning when I nodded slightly and allowed myself to fall back to the soft mattress below me, my head hitting the pillow and sinking into the soft fabric comfortably. 

“I think I’d find that agreeable,” I chuckled, spreading my legs for him and revealing my still slippery entrance as he climbed up onto the bed in front of me, undoing his pants and letting his already rock hard cock free from its confinement. I let out a happy little sigh when I saw it, and he smiled to himself, stroking it a couple times before lining up and sliding into me easily, pressing down on my stomach to push my eggs down against his cock. “Fuck..what a good boy..” 

I immediately groaned loudly, my fingers scrabbling for a grip against his back as the pleasure from his cock rubbing over all those so needy places inside me mixed with the pain from the pressure against my eggs to make a cocktail of sensation that left me shaky and weak under my master. Ark just shushed me softly and began to thrust slowly, making me whimper now as my eggs jostled inside me, luckily too far inside me to be affected by his length, even as he pushed as deep into me as he could get.

I moaned again and wrapped a hand around myself quickly, desperate to cum once more, as Rhyr had left me halfway to my last orgasm after he’d deposited the final egg. Ark purred in response and started to speed up, so I arched my back up and pushed back against him shakily, pumping myself in time to his thrusts. He reached down between us, his hand brushing over my sweat-slicked thigh, and smirked at me as he ever so gently squeezed my balls, just enough to tip me over the edge as pleasure flooded through me, making me shudder as my orgasm built up and finally spilled over. 

I yelled out shamelessly as I came, my body convulsing around Ark's cock desperately and my hips thrusting up against his as I covered my stomach in my own spend. Ark grunted as my muscles clenched and relaxed around him, massaging him until he came with me, and I rolled my eyes back as I felt his hot cum flow into me, warming my whole body and extending the sensation of my orgasm. 

Ark pulled out as soon as he’d spilled his last load and helped me sit up, and I gasped as fluid poured out of me, a mix of Rhyr's lubrication and Arkakith's cum, leaving me empty and gently holding onto Ark’s arm to keep myself upright. He just chuckled and lifted me up, carrying me over to the bathtub and gently setting me on my feet next to the huge metal tub. He stuck his hand into the cold water and I watched, fascinated as it started to steam, then stepped into the water when he gently pushed me forward, finding it to be the perfect temperature. “There you go, pet.”

I closed my eyes happily, stroking over my swollen stomach and sitting down, relaxing into the heat as it enveloped me, soothing my already aching muscles and my full stomach. 

“How was it, really?” Arkakith asked softly, his voice closer to me now, suggesting he’d knelt down next to the bath. 

“Fantastic,” I mumbled without opening my eyes, letting my head lean back against the end of the tub. “He was nice to me and the...the ovipositor was huge, but it felt great, and I liked the eggs being pushed into me..” 

“Good, I'll remember that ovipositors are a favorite,” Arkakith chuckled softly, stroking my hair slowly, his touch gentle and soothing. “I'm going to move you to my chambers today. I have a spare room a lot like this one and I can put all your things in it, but it's connected to where I usually sleep and spend most of my time, so I can keep an eye on you.” 

I opened my eyes and smiled up at him, basking in the blissful heat of my bath and the afterglow of all the intense pleasure. “Is that so you can sleep with me every night?” 

“Mhm,” he hummed, stroking my cheek lightly with the back of one giant finger. “And so it's a shorter walk to come and fuck you senseless.”

“I like that idea. When do I get my massage, by the way?”

“When you get out of the bath,” he chuckled, leaning over to kiss my cheek, his lips surprisingly tender against my skin. “Take your time, though.” 

“I intend to.” 

 

=====

 

After my bath, I wrapped myself in a towel and allowed Arkakith to scoop me up, one arm under my back, the other under my knees as he cradled me to his chest, carrying me out of my room slowly. I let my head loll against his warm skin, my eyes slipping closed as I relaxed into the gentle rocking movement caused by his huge, easy strides. I didn’t quite fall asleep, but I felt myself start to drift, sinking deep into the sea of calmness washing around me until I heard the click of a door shutting behind us and felt the air become warmer. Ark leaned over and I was laid down on a soft, warm bed, immediately letting out a quiet, happy noise and nuzzling against the plush sheets. Ark chuckled above me, his laugh rumbling through his chest and making me smile as he carefully unwrapped the towel from my body. 

I felt him move away from me, the air stirring and his footsteps quiet on the stone floor, and sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and glancing down at my stomach. The new room I was in was just as big as the last one, but with more furnishings and a large, open fireplace. A fire was raging in the grate now, explaining the warmth I’d felt on entering the room, and as I looked around, I realised how much nicer everything in this new room was. The tub was big enough for two demons of Ark’s size, and made of porcelain-coated metal instead of just bare steel, and the bed was a little bigger around, endowed with more pillows, cushions, and soft blankets than anyone could ever need. There was also a rather odd looking piece of furniture in the corner, what looked like some strange type of swing, and a large, shallow tub that looked a little like a big paddling pool, with a big bar in the middle of it, rising up and splitting into a T shape. 

“It’s for eggs,” Ark said suddenly, making me jump as I turned to look at him quickly. He was facing me now, smiling slightly and holding a large bottle of oil in one hand. “I had it made after your clutch of mermaid eggs, I thought it might make things a little easier and perhaps more fun when you have to birth them. I was going to put it in your room, but then I decided to move you here, and it seemed like a waste of time to move it twice.” 

He stepped forward, pointing to the chest of drawers in one corner and flashing me a brief smile. “I got you a bunch of clothes and things, they’re all in there. Um. And that crate over there is full of toys, sex toys, of course. I thought it might be good to organise everything,” he announced, shooting me a look when he finished talking and staring at me for a moment or two before understanding dawned and I finally realised he was nervous. “Do you like it? I’m going to get you some houseplants soon, make it a little more...I dunno. Homely, earthly.”   


I nodded quickly, smiling up at him brightly as he walked a little closer, setting the bottle down on the bedside table with a soft sound. “Yeah, I really like the fireplace, and thank you for getting me clothes,” I answered sincerely, running my hands over my stomach as I spoke. “It’s really nice, Ark.” 

Arkakith seemed to relax, his shoulders dropping slightly as he leaned over me and started to arrange all the pillows and cushions into a small ring in the middle of the bed. “Good, I’m glad. I’ll show you my room in a bit, but first I promised you a massage.” He laid a blanket over the cushion nest and patted the middle lightly. “Come and lay with your stomach in the hole, it’ll give you a little extra support while I massage your back.”    
  
I did what I was told quickly, although my movements already felt a little ungainly with my belly as swollen as it was. Surprisingly enough, Ark was right, and I felt incredibly comfortable in my little nest, snug and protected by my ring of cushions, and I began to relax just as I felt oil being tipped over my skin and gave a little shiver. Arkakith chuckled softly and slowly started to rub it into my skin, his huge hands moving expertly over my back, his thumbs gently pressing against the backs of my shoulders. I groaned softly and he purred, moving up to kneel over my hips, slowly beginning to get a little more forceful, working out the knots in my shoulders before moving down and running his knuckles down my spine, cracking everything back into place and causing me to let out a soft little moan. 

“Good, that’s it,” he murmured quietly, gently working the tension from my lower back. “Just relax, Theo, you feel so tight.” 

I just smiled to myself dreamily and closed my eyes, enjoying myself as he moved back up, making sure my entire back was loose and aligned before very gently turning me over underneath him. I opened my eyes this time and smiled up at him as he shifted down my body, rubbing oil into his hands and flashing me a quick grin before he took ahold of one of my thighs. I gasped softly, but let my head fall back against the pillows as he slowly worked up my leg, until he was carefully massaging my hip flexor, his huge fingers in all the right places to help me relax my sore muscles. Then he carefully took my other thigh, working up in the same way, but this time going a little higher than my hip flexor and causing me to let out a surprised little moan as his fingertips brushed the base of my cock. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to my stomach. “You’re too tired for that right now.”    
  
“Damn right,” I sighed, relaxing again as he carefully began to work my sides instead. “This is great..”

“Good, you deserve it,” Ark purred, starting to dismantle the nest around me, putting all the cushions and pillows back before gently tucking one under my head. “Get comfy, pet, I’ll give you a hand massage.”

I smiled to myself blissfully and rolled onto my side, closing my eyes again and letting out a deep, contented sigh as he laid a blanket over me. Arkakith took one of my hands and I was asleep in seconds, exhausted from all the nerves, pleasure, and gentle treatment the very long day had brought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be good to know what you guys think of this chapter, as this character is likely to come up again :)


	7. Part Seven - Rhyr's Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes egg birth and oviposition.

I woke up some time later, rolling over dreamily to see Arkakith working at the table, writing something with papers spread out all around him. I yawned and just watched him for a while, listening to the crackling of the fire and the scratching of his quill pen across the paper as I contemplated my new life. 

If someone had told me several months ago that I would be content, no, _happy_ to be a demon's plaything, used by him daily and filled with eggs to incubate and birth, I would have laughed in their face. But now, I loved watching my stomach grow, I loved the feeling of being so full and heavy, and Ark's grip, gentle or not, made me feel safe, and every time I felt his skin against mine, both of us slick with sweat, I was sure I was in heaven rather than hell. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

The rumbling, gravelly voice knocked me out of my thoughts and I blinked at Ark as I realised he'd turned around to watch me while I'd been zoning out. I gave a little shrug and grabbed onto the sheets to help me sit up, cradling my stomach carefully with one hand. "Just...life. You said you were going to show me your room." 

The change of subject apparently worked, as he smiled at me and began to pack up his papers, stacking them neatly and placing the top back on the inkwell. "How about we eat dinner in my chambers tonight? I can show you everything, including where the bathroom is, which I realised earlier I didn't actually show you."

"That might be helpful," I chuckled, hauling myself to my feet and walking over to my chest of drawers a little unsteadily, still tired from my afternoon with Rhyr and already feeling a lot heavier. I rummaged around in my clothes until I found a pair of underwear and a robe that was big enough to cover my swollen stomach, both of which I put on hurriedly, finishing just as Ark stood up. I smiled up at him as I hurried over and he grinned, gently pushing my back and leading me in front of him to a large red door at the other end of the room. 

This door led into a short corridor with one huge door at the end and several smaller ones along the hallway. Ark tapped the door across from mine and smiled down at me. "That's the bathroom. The end door down there is usually locked at night or when I go out. Technically you're free to come and go whenever you like, but I strongly advise you to only leave these chambers when you're with me. Okay?" 

I nodded slightly and followed him down the hall to a smaller blue door, which he pushed open to reveal an airy, but fairly small dining room. 

"It's a bit of a maze right now, I'm afraid," he said quietly, gently pushing me towards the table, which was already set with huge trays in the centre. "I'm going to have signs put up for you tomorrow."  

"That sounds good," I admitted, picking a chair at random and sitting down carefully, having to sit a little further from the table than usual to accomodate for the eggs in my stomach. "I could get lost in a paper bag, I'm really bad with directions." 

Ark chuckled and lifted the lids off the trays, revealing a beautiful roast turkey with all the trimmings, which he quietly began to carve with a knife that could probably be more accurately called a machete. I watched as he carefully dished me up a nice big portion, then piled his plate high before sitting down across from me and pouring me a glass of wine from the jug on the table. 

"Go ahead and eat, pet, you look hungry," Ark smiled, picking up his rather larger cutlery and starting to eat. I did the same hurriedly, tucking in happily and nodding in approval at the delicious food as we ate in comfortable silence. 

I finished my plate in about ten minutes, and Ark leaned over, giving me a few more slices of meat and a couple extra roast potatoes, which I ate eagerly and thanked him for profusely. "Mm, save some room for dessert," he chuckled, watching me lean back as I carefully pushed my plate away to indicate I was finished. 

"That was delicious, thank you," I said quickly, and he just waved a hand vaguely, then stood up and uncovered the third tray, set out on which was a selection of mini cakes, tiny jellies, and mouth-watering chocolates. "How about we take these into the bedroom?" Ark suggested with a bright smile that only had a hint of smirk in it. "You can relax while you eat." 

"That sounds great," I grinned, getting up quickly and watching as Ark picked up the tray, leading the way through another door and into a massive room. There was another huge bed, a large couch in front of the fireplace, a long desk, and two chests of drawers like the one in my room. The curtains were all drawn now, but the windows were almost floor to ceiling, and I could imagine that the room was very light and comfortable during the daytime. 

Ark led me over to the rather tall bed and set the tray down before gently helping me up onto the plush mattress. I could probably have just about made it myself were it not for the eggs inside me, impeding my movements, so I didn't feel overly short as I settled into the pillows in front of Arkakith. He reached over and moved the tray between us, then delicately picked up a beautiful chocolate truffle and held it out, about an inch from my lips. 

"It's just chocolate, no surprises," he smiled, and I leaned forward trustingly, allowing him to feed me and smiling when he purred softly. "Good boy," he murmured, watching me as I chewed the delicious chocolate, then opened my mouth obediently when he offered me a new treat. I swallowed this one as well, then carefully pushed away the next one he tried to give me. 

"No, thank you. I'm full, maybe I could have some more later?" 

He just smiled and leaned over me, putting the tray back on the bedside table before running his hand over my side, his skin warm and slightly rough against mine. "How about you get some sleep? You look exhausted." I just nodded tiredly, carefully moving myself up against his chest as he pulled the blanket over both of us and wrapped his heavy arm over my waist. "That's it, pet. I've got you." 

 

=====

 

The next three weeks passed fairly slowly, but comfortably. With my room now right next to Ark's, he would often come in in the middle of the night and I would wake up to him asleep beside me, or occasionally, with his huge hand wrapped around my cock. 

My stomach grew and grew and Ark would, every now and then, allow me to climb up into his lap and feel his cock inside me, forcing me into orgasm after gasping, shuddering orgasm as he pushed down on my stomach just enough to make me writhe and whine. By the time the incubation period was almost up, I was struggling to sit up and walk around, so Ark made sure I had plenty of books to read and heaps of pillows to keep me comfortable. 

On the morning of the twentieth day, Arkakith woke me up with a huge breakfast and sat down with me at the table as I tucked in hungrily, still naked from his visit late that night. 

"Theo," he began slowly, and I glanced up at him briefly, then went back to my pancakes eagerly, as my appetite had gotten a little out of control with the eggs growing inside me. "Rhyr has asked me to talk to you about something."

I looked up again at his serious expression and slowly lowered my fork, suddenly a little uncertain. "What is it?" 

Ark smiled slightly and gave a small shrug, tilting his head as he watched me. "He asked if you would be willing to spend tonight with him. He says that there's a ritual that mated pairs of his species usually go through before a birth, and he thinks you'd really enjoy it." 

"Did he give you any details?" I asked, leaning back in my chair and watching the demon critically as he just looked back at me impassively.

"Yeah, apparently he can deposit eggs that haven't been fertilised and won't grow, and he'll essentially fill you as far as he can with those and allow you to birth them directly after. I suppose it's sort of like a practice run, and he says this can go on for hours, but basically as long as you like, and then he can sort of induce you to start giving birth once this process is done so he can help you through it." 

I stared at Ark for a moment or two, then shrugged and picked my fork up again, going back to my breakfast and trying not to seem too excited about the prospect of having another visit from the reptile. "Yeah, it sounds doable. Tell him I'm all his tonight."

Ark grinned suddenly and nodded, picking up his huge coffee mug. "Perfect. I'll let him know." 

 

=====

 

Ark kissed my forehead briefly, ignoring me trying to bat him away, then straightened up and ruffled my hair lightly, his smile caring and slightly amused. "I'll be back in the morning, alright? If you need anything, the bell is there and I'm just going to be in my room down the hall." 

"I got it," I smiled back, nodding slightly and rubbing over my stomach as I watched him walk out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft click that left me feeling just a little nervous. However, after just a moment or two and well before I could work myself up into anxiety, Rhyr slipped in, once again fully naked and grinning as he hurried over to me. 

"Look at you! You're doing so well, Theo!" He praised loudly, leaning down to stroke over my swollen belly as he clicked and purred to himself, his hands gentle on my overstretched and sensitive skin. "They're so big and healthy!" 

I tried to ignore the feeling that my cheeks were on fire, and just about managed to stutter out an embarrassed 'thank you' as he climbed up to kneel on the bed next to me. 

"Thank _you_ for being such a great incubator!" He chuckled, starting to build a nest of pillows much like Ark had, but a little taller and with a couple pillows in the centre. "I'm going to have you on your hands and knees for a lot of the night, so I'm just making it as comfortable for you as I can, okay? I'm going to do all the work tonight, I know you like pleasing people, but you'll need help with this and I want to reward you for doing so well." 

I smiled slightly, still a bit embarrassed as he gently helped me up into the nest, my huge, heavy stomach supported by the cushions built up around me while I got as comfortable as I could on my hands and knees, shifting until I felt like I was nice and stable. 

"That's it, good," Rhyr purred, stroking his hands over my sides slowly, his scales soft and warm against my smooth skin. "How are you feeling?" 

"Um..okay, at the moment." 

"Good. Let me know if you tire or feel any pain, we can always adjust," he murmured, then promptly began to rock himself over my entrance, one hand sliding off my side to presumably help coax his slit open against me, soon making everything slick and easy. 

I could feel my muscles relaxing already as the warming lubricant began to do its job, preparing my body for what was about to come next and allowing me to feel comfortable and relaxed, even as anticipation made me feel excited and slightly tense. I still gasped, though, when I felt his ovipositor first nudge up against my entrance, so Rhyr quickly grabbed my hips tightly, pressing his slit to my entrance as I felt the tip of his ovipositor begin to push against me, slowly increasing the pressure and spreading me open around the thick tip. 

I grabbed onto one of the cushions below me, holding it as tightly as I could and letting out a deep, heartfelt groan as he finally slid in past my rim, his tip popping into my guts and pausing as he praised me softly, rubbing his thumbs over my back. "Deep breaths. I know it's harder with such a large clutch, your body finds it harder to relax, but we can both be patient." 

I squeezed my eyes shut and forced myself to take deep, calming breaths as Rhyr began to push again, his slit still sealed to my entrance as his ovipositor slowly but inexorably moved into me, more and more of him spreading me open and pressing up towards my eggs. I groaned again and he shushed me gently, just as the movement stopped and he leaned over me, his chest pressing against my back as he rubbed over my huge stomach. "It's all in, Theo, well done," Rhyr smiled, and I shifted uncomfortably underneath him, letting out a little whimper when his ovipositor rubbed up against my prostate unexpectedly. "Shh, you're alright. Just rest for one moment." 

I nodded slightly and let my head drop down as Rhyr gently massaged his eggs through my skin, making me shiver a little at the sensation. It didn't feel the same as Ark or myself touching my stomach, it felt tingly and warm and I could feel my cock growing underneath me, hardening and lengthening as I moaned softly, relaxing further around the intrusion of his ovipositor sitting heavy inside me. 

"Mm, feels good, doesn't it?" Rhyr murmured, slowly sitting up behind me and starting to rub and squeeze my ass, massaging my soft flesh just before he began to move, slowly pulling his hips back until about half of him had slid out of me, then shoving back in much quicker, making me cry out in surprised pleasure, my hips jerking forward. 

I'd expected it to be at least a bit uncomfortable, but the little rest he'd given me had been long enough for the lubricant to finish working its magic, leaving me relaxed and open around him, each thrust sending a little dribble of the natural slickness down over my balls, where it eventually dripped off the tip of my cock, causing me to whine softly and twitch at the odd, but much-needed stimulation as I suddenly became painfully aware of my cock hanging hard and heavy between my legs. 

Rhyr chuckled softly, building up a nice, easy pace and finally reaching down below me to wrap his hand around my aching length, making me jerk and let out a happy, shaky moan as my prayers were answered at last. "Good, I knew you'd enjoy this, it's always so much better when you've already got a clutch in you, your body is all nice and ready for me, it wants me.." 

"I w-want you," I choked out softly in affirmation, moaning again and rocking back against him as he began to speed up again, stroking me in time with each thrust, his hand moving easily along my slicked up and tingling cock. 

"I know, I know, don't worry," he grunted, his rhythm suddenly breaking down as he slammed himself as deep into me as he could get, the base of his ovipositor starting to swell against my entrance. The increase in pressure and the feel of him pressing even deeper into me was enough to send me over the edge, and I came hard, screaming out happily as I convulsed under him and spilled onto the sheets. Rhyr purred behind me and I felt the bulge pop past my rim, a little smaller than the first round of eggs had been when he'd deposited them, but I could still feel it as it slid up his ovipositor and dropped into my stomach, making my whole body shudder with the intense sensation. 

Rhyr let out a deep sigh and slowly began to thrust again, his fingertips digging into my skin as he slammed himself into me, shoving the egg further into my guts as his ovipositor swelled again, this time with three eggs at once, each slipping into me in quick succession. I moaned loudly as I felt the stretch, my cock already completely hard again and hanging forgotten between my legs. Rhyr leaned over me, rolling his hips slowly and gripping onto my shoulders as the eggs were worked into me, dropping into my belly one by one and making my stomach fill out even more and become even heavier, dragging my spine down. 

"P-please, it hurts!" I gasped after a few minutes of this gentle filling and he suddenly stilled, sliding out of me with a soft, wet sound and quickly wrapping his arms around my belly as I stood up on my knees, my chest heaving. 

"What hurts? Are you okay?" Rhyr asked hurriedly, his long tongue flicking over my cheek lightly as I struggled to catch my breath, both hands on my now huge belly as I tried to keep the weight off my spine. 

"I c-can't be on my hands and knees, it's too heavy," I mumbled, leaning back into his chest gratefully as he quickly moved to help support my swollen stomach, his hands running over it soothingly. 

"Okay. It's alright, Theo. Come lay down," he murmured, gently helping me down onto my side and tucking pillows around my belly to keep me comfortable. "Is that better?" He asked, gently gripping my thigh and lifting it up out of the way as he positioned himself over my other leg, his ovipositor standing proud between his legs and still dripping with lubricant. 

"Y-yeah, I just needed some more support," I smiled rather eagerly, relaxing back into the pillows as he began to push back into me slowly, my body opening up for him easily and allowing all of him into me in seconds.

"Mm, you're such a good little incubator," he grinned down at me, wrapping one hand around my cock and stroking me in time as he began to thrust slowly, easing me back into the blissful fucking he'd given me earlier. I just grinned to myself and let my eyes slip closed, moaning softly as he sped up gradually, until he was slamming into me, grunting and purring with each thrust. 

My chest was heaving now and my body was trembling as he worked his hand over my cock, but I couldn't stop moaning and whining, each thrust gliding over my sweet spot and reaching so wonderfully deep inside me. I felt the buildup after just a few minutes and gave a soft little gasp, twitching just before I came, spilling onto his scaled hand and letting out an obscene, delighted moan. Rhyr grunted loudly, and suddenly eggs were rushing up his ovipositor, sliding into me one by one and dropping into my stomach heavily as my muscles clenched and relaxed around him repeatedly. I was too out of it to count them, but Rhyr went still for a moment after the rush, panting above me and caressing my thigh with his fingers, massaging my skin ever so gently while he hesitated. 

"You just coaxed eleven eggs out of me in one go," he chuckled after a second or two of blissed-out silence, his hand running higher and rubbing over the skin right beside the base of my cock almost soothingly. "Your muscles move so perfectly when you cum, and all I can feel is pleasure. Fuck, I could spend all night filling you again and again.." 

I grunted quietly, opening my eyes slowly and trying to focus on the green blur in front of me through the haze of pleasure and fatigue. "Please do.."

Rhyr laughed softly and leaned over me again, stroking his hand over my stomach slowly and sending a happy little shiver up my spine at the sensation. "How about we get you up and get this first lot out? I could keep going, but I think if I deposit too many more, it could get a bit painful for you."

I groaned and rubbed my hand over my eyes tiredly, taking a deep breath as I tried to get my brain back into thinking mode. "Would it be possible to birth all of them and then do some more of this after?" 

Rhyr simply nodded, smiling down at me as he slowly pulled out, leaving me feeling empty and slightly shaky without the weight of him inside me, pressing into my muscles so comfortably. "If you like. You'll have to birth the empty ones first, and then I can help you get the rest moving, okay?" 

“Okay,” I mumbled, slowly rolling onto my back and lifting my knees up as Rhyr knelt between my legs, stroking my stomach slowly before suddenly pressing down hard with both hands, practically leaning his whole weight on my sore belly. I groaned loudly, feeling the first empty egg slip down, thankfully still made slick from the lubricant Rhyr had fucked into me as I began to push, forcing the others down after it just as the first egg started to crown. 

Rhyr wrapped his hand around me, chuckling to himself as I jerked in shock, letting out a happy moan as the egg slipped out easily, dropping onto the bed below me and sending a rush of unexpected, but very welcome pleasure up my spine. "That's it. These are a lot easier than the real thing, just keep pushing, alright?" 

I nodded slightly, grabbing at the sheets shakily and tangling my fingers in the fabric as I gave another push, sending four more eggs spilling onto the bed as Rhyr helped me along by pressing down on my stomach heavily. I moaned happily and bucked up into the hand around my cock as the fourth slid out, each one in the batch massaging my sweet spot and sending little shudders through my body. The rest of the eggs came out fairly easily and in quick succession, making me moan and writhe on the bed as Rhyr carefully cleared them away before gently moving my legs further out of the way. 

I relaxed back into the bed just before he shoved himself back into me suddenly, making me cry out and arch my back up as the slick intrusion filled me up again. He began to thrust almost immediately, pressing down hard on my stomach with both hands as he slammed in and out of my entrance, turning me into a moaning, sweating mess below him as I felt the incubated eggs begin to move down towards his shaft, gently jostled inside me by his thrusts. His hips stuttered briefly and he purred as he released a rush of warm fluid into me, impaling me completely on his ovipositor as he filled the gaps between the eggs with his almost soothing lubricant. He stayed there for a moment, caressing my skin lightly before slowly pulling out of me, releasing a stream of fluid that spilled out onto the bed just before I felt something in me shift and change. 

Rhyr clicked softly above me, rubbing my thighs encouragingly and helping to keep my legs up as far as they could go with my huge stomach in the way. "They're dropping, give it another moment and they'll-" 

I groaned as a sudden pain flooded through me and Rhyr nodded, gently spreading my legs wider and stroking one hand over my entrance, as if checking how well lubricated it was. "They're getting ready. Take some deep breaths, the pain will fade as soon as they're in position.." 

I whimpered softly as the pain gripped me again, staying for about a minute before fading for another thirty seconds, then making me growl in frustration as it started up again. Suddenly, I felt the first egg drop down, pressing up against the top of my passage for a moment before slipping inside and spreading me open. I screamed in pain, but Rhyr kept fussing over me, murmuring to me as I pushed hard, forcing the egg down until it was crowning, my hole burning as the egg stretched me wider than I'd had to stretch in a long time. 

The discomfort was just becoming completely unbearable when I gave another push and the egg slipped out of me, dropping onto the bed. Rhyr picked it up quickly, and I stared at it in fascination. It was soft, with a thick, gel-like shell, but as it watched, it hardened in his hands, turning black and slightly shiny before he put it aside carefully and turned back to me. 

I only had a moment to wonder about this before the second and third eggs slipped into position, and I pushed as hard as I could, forcing both out at once and collapsing back against the pillows. It wasn't so bad now, not after the first egg had stretched me nice and wide for the ones coming behind it, and I was able to relax a little more and focus on Rhyr as he caressed my stomach and spoke to me softly and encouragingly.

It wasn't long before I was birthing the next three eggs, all in a line together, panting and shaking and moaning in pain as they dropped onto the bed below me. I could see my stomach slowly deflating, each egg that slid out leaving me much less round than before. 

By the time I'd finally birthed all nine cantaloupe-sized eggs, I was completely exhausted, panting heavily with my eyes closed. My entire body was slick with sweat, and when Rhyr climbed over me, rolling me onto my stomach and nudging his ovipositor up against my entrance, I was too weak to protest, instead just nuzzling the pillow and letting out a soft, sleepy moan. 

 

=====

 

Rhyr spent most of that night fucking me, pushing egg after egg inside me and forcing my belly out again. He let me birth them after every batch of thirty or so, watching me as I writhed and whined while they fell out of me, then pinning me down ever so gently and starting the whole process again. Every time he fucked the eggs into me, I would cum at least twice, and then again when I had to birth them, so I did enjoy the hours I spent with him, despite my exhaustion, but I was glad when he finally slid out of me for the last time and pulled me into his arms to sleep. 

When I woke, he was gone, but Arkakith was cleaning the floor, and the smell of a wonderful cooked breakfast was wafting through the air towards the bed. 

"Ark?" 

He immediately turned to face me, grinning as he leaned over the bed and stroked my cheek with his thick fingers. "Good morning, Theo, you had a long night, didn't you? Rhyr had to leave, he told me not to wake you up but to thank you for being such a gracious host.." 

I smiled up at the demon sleepily, reaching up and gently grabbing at his hand as he withdrew it. "I'm glad he was pleased, but I'm fucking starving." 

Arkakith just laughed and pulled me up into a sitting position, wrapping my now rather too big robe around my shoulders quickly. "Then get up and eat! I need to change these sheets anyway, you're just in the way." 

I rolled my eyes, but smiled and stood up, a little wobbly on my feet as I made my way to the table and sat down unsteadily and a little heavily, sending a sudden pain shooting up my spine and through my stomach. "Jesus, everything hurts.." 

"I can get you something to help with that in a minute, let me do these sheets first," Ark hummed, starting to work on removing all the covers from the bed. I uncovered the dish and began to eat hungrily, gulping down the oatmeal before starting on the bowl of fruit. 

By the time I finished my mountainous breakfast, Ark had finished cleaning and had given me something foul to drink that he assured me would make me feel better. Then he helped me into bed, sitting on the edge of it and stroking my back until I eventually drifted off to sleep, my body relaxing into the pillows around me while the demon's soothing, low voice faded and the world went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry that this isn't one of my best, I've been trying to edit it for ages and once you've looked at something too many times you start to hate it. Hopefully you guys will still like it, though! I'm working hard to try and keep my editing on track but it's not always easy.


	8. Part Eight - Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS  
> Hey, so this is a slightly different chapter, there isn't actually any porn in this really, but there is a graphic non-con scene with bad injuries and blood.   
> If this isn't your style or you might find it triggering, I'd suggest skipping the first four parts broken up by the ==== line.   
> If you want to skip this chapter altogether, I will put a little summary of what happened in it in the beginning of the next chapter, as it is part of the plot.
> 
> This chapter includes rape, broken bones, blood, graphic injury.

Arkakith watched me from the table, sipping his beer mug with an amused expression as I rolled over in bed to lay on my side, my arm under my head and my naked body completely on display for him. 

"Are you trying to tell me something, pet?" He chuckled, and I just smiled at him innocently, running my hand over my stomach, which had been flattened by another, rather shorter 'spa day' a few days after Rhyr had left. 

"Why would you think that?" 

Ark leaned back in his chair, smirking at me teasingly. "Hmm, I don't know. How about the whole posing thing you're doing there? You came three times just over an hour ago." 

I rolled my eyes and flopped onto my back again, staring up at the ceiling moodily. "I'm bored, there's nothing to do here except  _ read _ and I've always hated books." 

"What would you do at home on earth?" Ark asked quietly, his voice suddenly curious instead of mocking as I pulled a blanket around my body and shifted to face him again. 

"I dunno. Watch TV, play a video game, go for a walk, listen to music, go to the shops...I dunno." 

He tilted his head, smiling slightly and setting his beer down carefully. "I might have a few board games somewhere. Chess, checkers, that sort of thing." 

"Well, it's better than fucking reading," I chuckled, watching him get up. He ruffled my thick, messy blond hair as he walked past and I growled at him half-heartedly, but just lay still, too tired to really feel like moving. 

Ark came back a minute later carrying a rather battered board and a bag. He dragged a low table around to the bed and sat down on the floor, starting to set the board up carefully as I watched him with a small smile playing around my lips. 

"Ark? Can we have a little extra fun with this?" I asked softly, and he looked up abruptly, his hand pausing in its movement as he smiled at me, slightly uncertain. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean a bet. Like, if I win, you have to fuck me, and if I lose...well, you get to pick." 

He tilted his head and nodded slightly, grinning at me. "Sure. If I win, I have another friend who would very much like to meet you, and you have to at least meet with him and decide whether you want to spend an afternoon with him or not." 

I narrowed my eyes, still smiling as I stared at Ark for a moment as if deep in thought. "What is this friend like?" 

"Another demon," he answered promptly, going back to setting the game pieces on the board. "He's a bit less...well, I suppose I look like the classic demon, red with horns and a tail and all that shit. He's a bit less classic, but still fundamentally humanoid. It'll be much like taking a smaller, different-looking version of me, so no problem for you and no pregnancy or anything like that." 

"Then you have yourself a deal." 

 

=====

 

"You cheated!" I laughed, flipping the demon off as he just sat behind the board and grinned at me. "You fucking bastard! I was the chess champion at my school, you know!" 

Arkakith just chuckled, getting up and packing the board away before dragging the table back to its original place and leaving the chess set on the table. He walked back to me slowly, looming over me for a moment before bending down and grabbing a large black leather sack from under the bed. I watched him curiously as he opened it, crouching down to pull out a thick plug and a cock cage that definitely wouldn't fit him. 

"Master?" 

He glanced up at me and pointedly set the items on the bed in front of me before sliding the sack under the bed again. "My friend requested you to be wearing these, so I thought you could give them a spin overnight and see if they're comfortable. If you hate them, you obviously don't have to wear them.." 

I nodded slightly and pulled the blanket away from my body quickly, a little shiver of excitement running up my spine at the idea of trying something new. "Okay, I'm game to try it," I said simply, and he smiled as he climbed up onto the bed beside me, kneeling next to me. He reached down and grabbed the tub of lubricant Rhyr had given us from under the other side of the bed, placing it on the sheets by his side and running his huge hand over my hip. I shifted obediently, rolling onto my back and pulling my knees up as he reached down and slid the small, flexible tube out of the middle of the cock cage. Then he locked the metal device around me carefully, adjusting it to make sure it wouldn't pinch or be too tight anywhere. 

"You want the tube in?" Ark asked once the heavy cage was locked in place, and I nodded slightly, watching him as he lubed it up and pressed it against my slit through the hole in the front of the cage. He began to apply pressure, just a little bit at a time, and I couldn't help but moan softly as the tube slipped into me rather easily, filling my shaft out pleasantly and locking into place with some kind of clipping mechanism. 

Ark sat back quickly, rubbing the inside of my thigh lightly and looking down at me with a small smile. "How does that feel?" 

I nodded quickly, propping myself up on an elbow and reaching down to gently tug at the device, testing it lightly. "It feels fine, yeah. No pain or anything, it's a bit weird, and I'll have to wear underwear to sleep, but it's comfortable enough." 

"Good. Now just take a breath and relax, okay? This plug looks big, but it should be nice and easy, it's not much bigger than me." 

I nodded again, watching him as he smoothed lube over the massive plug, then forcing myself to relax as he pressed it up against my entrance. Once again, the thing slid in much easier than I expected and I let out a soft happy sound, wriggling on the bed a bit as it came to a stop inside me, settling into my insides comfortably. Ark shifted and moved as if to get up, but I caught his arm gently, flashing him a small smile. "Sleep with me?" 

He hesitated, then smiled back and nodded, brushing my hand off before standing up. "Let me go wash and bring you that underwear, and we can get some rest together. Alright?" 

"Okay," I answered contentedly, settling back into the pillows sleepily as I relished both the feeling of being so full and the weight of the cock cage between my legs. 

 

=====

 

"What's his name again?"

"Erkal," Arkakith murmured, adjusting my robe gently and helping me with my little earrings. "There. Extra handsome," he purred, and I just rolled my eyes, slipping my underwear off under my robe and tossing them onto the laundry pile. 

"Says you. You've just got used to looking at me," I chuckled, standing up and stretching my back out, causing a few quiet cracks to ring out in the mostly empty room. "I need another massage." 

"That can easily be arranged," he grinned, leaning down and kissing my cheek, apparently not noticing me flinching away slightly. I still wasn't entirely sure about all of the affection he showed me, as some of it still made me a little uncomfortable at times, but I was slowly getting used to things, and it didn't seem to bother him. "You've gotta hold up your end of the bet first, though," Ark pointed out, smoothing down the bedclothes before standing up and fixing my hair with one neat claw. "Don't be nervous, and have a good time. The bell is on the bedside table." 

I nodded and watched him go, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and waiting for my new visitor for only a moment before he pushed the door open and strode in. The demon was, in fact, rather shorter than Ark, somewhere between his height and Rhyr's, but he had scales rather than skin, and large, carapace-like ridges along his back where Ark's thick mane was. His body was a shining jet black all over, and black shadows swirled around his feet as he walked, making him seem rather more imposing than his height would suggest. The long, curled horns rather like a ram's certainly didn't help make me feel any more comfortable, either. 

He was carrying a small strip of cloth in one hand, but was completely naked, and as he walked towards me, I struggled to keep my gaze on his eyes, his eyes that were so light brown as to be almost orange, his pupils slitted like a cat's. I leaned away from him unconsciously as he drew closer to me, but he just smiled a rather unsettling smile and stopped when he was standing directly in front of me. I looked up at him, opening my mouth to speak, but just as I was about to ask him to sit down, he lunged forward and shoved the cloth between my lips, tying it behind my head tightly and ignoring me as I tried to scream around the gag, immediately shoving at him. He calmly wrapped one huge, clawed hand around my throat, lifting me off the bed as he reached under it, tugging out the black leather bag. 

I screamed again, kicking out at his chest, but he tightened his grip without looking up, cutting off my air supply casually. I gasped and slapped at his hand, but it was like hitting a concrete statue, and I eventually gave up, going limp in his grip just as he found what he was looking for and threw me down on my stomach on the mattress. 

I was so busy gasping for air, filling my desperate, burning lungs with oxygen, that I didn't realise until too late that he had tied my hands behind my back with a length of silken cord. I thrashed under him, trying to scream again, but he leaned down close to my ear and snarled so animalistically that I couldn't help but think of lions and very nearly wet myself. 

I went quiet after that, and very very still as he flipped me over, tying my legs to my chest and binding my ankles together as well. I closed my eyes quickly, my whole body shuddering as he yanked the plug out of me and I felt something nudge up against my almost completely unprepared, lubricant-lacking hole. Erkal chuckled from above me, an evil, nasty sound, and shoved straight into me. 

I couldn't help but scream this time, throwing my head back and letting out all my pain in one muffled lament, my whole body tensing as he forced his way into me dry, his cock almost the size of Ark's, and would have been a stretch even if I’d had preparation and lubricant. I collapsed back against the bed with a soft sob and Erkal just pinned me down by my throat, starting to fuck me as hard and fast as Ark normally did and tightening his grip on my windpipe any time I tried to protest or cry out.

After a few good thrusts, I felt his movements start to become a little slicker and felt the warm wetness seeping out around my hole. Warm, sticky wetness, and I found myself glad that Ark's launderers were very good at removing even the toughest stains. A few more thrusts and my mind began to wander out of self-preservation, allowing me to zone out without really thinking about anything else. I could feel Erkal still, and hear everything, but it seemed a lot further away now.

At least, for a few minutes anyway. Once Erkal finally came inside me, it was like being filled with lava straight from the centre of a volcano, his mildly warm seed being spread up against my raw, bleeding, torn up insides and causing my whole body to feel like it was on fire. 

I tried to scream again, but I'd already lost my voice, and nothing came out when I arched my back and opened my mouth wide. Erkal pulled out and I collapsed back onto the bed, tears of pain, frustration, and fear leaking out from under my eyelashes and streaming down my cheeks as he untied me carefully, retying my hands in front of me, but leaving my feet free this time. 

Then he casually picked me up and threw me off the bed, my shoulder jamming into the stone floor first and sending a shooting pain through my upper body just before my hip impacted and I cried out in pain. Erkal chuckled and stood up over me, resting one huge foot on my side and slowly increasing the pressure as I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could, sobbing softly under his foot. I knew that if he really stepped down now, he could kill me in one movement, crushing my rib cage and lungs under his foot like a bug. 

Instead, he drew his foot back and kicked me hard, sending me flying against the wall, slamming into it with a helpless grunt, my body hitting first and my head snapping back against it with a crack. I landed on the floor at the foot of the wall, the world spinning around me as Erkal sauntered over, grabbing me by one of my forearms and hauling me to my feet before wrapping both huge hands around my arm and staring into my eyes soullessly as he snapped my arm. 

I screamed again, my knees buckling as the pain became unbearable, my whole body trembling now. He just grinned and grabbed a handful of my hair, dragging me across the floor back to the bed. I looked up and my already tired and defeated eyes locked onto the little bell. My heart soared and I lunged for it, but Erkal was ahead of me, and carefully plucked it up off the table. As I watched in complete horror, my stomach sinking to my feet, he crumpled the bell in his fist, dropping the twisted lump of metal at my feet. I stared at it until it went blurry and the tears finally streamed down my cheeks, dripping off my chin and into my lap. 

"Poor little slave, he can't bring his daddy running anymore," Erkal purred nastily, grabbing my jaw and lifting me to my feet as he produced a whip from behind his back. "Time for some real fun." 

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath, just before the end of the whip came down across my cheek, then snapped over my caged cock, making me twitch in pain.

 

=====

 

I lay on the stone floor in my own blood, staring at the wall, which kept going a bit blurry, sometimes from tears, sometimes because of the dizziness from my head injury, and sometimes when the pain just got too much to bear and I was nearly sick. 

I had grazes and small cuts all over my body from the rough stone floor and walls, as well as the major injuries of my broken arm and the cut on the back of my head. I was pretty sure at least one of my ribs was broken and my skin was completely covered in oozing whip welts. 

At least the stone floor felt cold against my battered body, I thought to myself just as the door clicked again and I heard Ark's familiar heavy footsteps. 

"Theo?" 

I groaned softly, knowing he couldn't see me around the bed, but too exhausted and dazed to call out. His footsteps slowly drew closer until I heard a loud gasp and he fell to his knees in front of me, his expression one of complete horror. 

"Fuck...Theo?" He said slowly, his voice shaking slightly as he reached out to very gently touch my shoulder. I whimpered as pain shot through my body and he drew back quickly, wincing to himself as he stared at me, clearly trying to figure out what to do. 

As he watched, though, I could feel myself starting to slip away, unconsciousness curling its long fingers around my mind and gently pulling me towards blackness. I let my eyes close up and began to relax, just as Ark suddenly scooped me up off the floor. 

I screamed as agony shot through my body, and he groaned quietly, holding me as carefully as he could and carrying me to the bed, where he laid me down on my back ever so slowly, wincing every time I cried out. 

"I've gotta patch you up, Theo," he murmured, leaning over me and resting a huge hand on my stomach briefly. "I have to go get some things, okay? I'll be right back. Try and stay awake, baby.." 

I let out a deep sigh, closing my eyes as soon as he had gone and starting to drift off again, my body willing me to finally give in and sleep. I was just slipping off the edge, dropping into the waiting arms of unconsciousness when Ark came back, lifting my broken arm up carefully. 

I gasped in pain, wriggling under him as he slid a sort of stocking over my arm, then a layer of padding. 

"Please try to keep still," he murmured, holding the bones together with his hand while he began to roll the cast on over my arm, his fingers moving quickly and expertly over my skin. Once he'd finished, he kept a gentle grip on my arm, using his other hand to help me sit up against the headboard, tucking loads of pillows behind my back. I leaned back gratefully, closing my eyes again and trying my best to ignore the horrible, throbbing pain all over my body. 

As soon as he put the cast in a sling, he got to work on the rest of me, smoothing creams over my cuts, welts, and grazes, and bandaging the worst ones. Then he very carefully gathered me up in his arms, holding me tightly and cradling the back of my head with one huge hand. I buried my face in his warm skin and promptly passed out, going limp against him as I finally let go. 

 

=====

 

I woke up in bed, a little disoriented at first, but soon relaxing again. Ark was asleep beside me, his back to me, so I just glared at him for a moment, then slowly, carefully sat up. 

I was shocked at how little it hurt and quickly looked down, finding my skin to be smooth and unmarked where it had been completely riddled with wounds, and my cast was gone off my arm. 

The bed moved next to me and I glanced over as Ark turned to face me, his dark eyes fixing on me in the dimly lit room. "The friend who gives you spa days sent me some little slimes to give you when I told them you were hurt, you should be all healed up." 

I stared at him for a moment, then looked away sharply, clenching my jaw as anger suddenly curled through me, making me feel slightly shaky. He shifted slightly and reached out for my arm, but I jerked away from him quickly, getting up so I was out of his reach and pulling on a pair of underwear I'd discarded near the bed, desperate to be covered. 

Ark slowly stood up, lighting a few candles before moving towards me, his eyes soft and worried. "What's wrong, Theo?" 

I just scoffed and looked away, fury rising in my throat as I glared at the wall, my hands bunching up into tight fists by my sides.

"Please tell me," he murmured, his voice low and quiet as he moved closer to me, like someone trying to catch a wounded animal. I took an instinctive step back, finally shifting my gaze to meet his and glaring at him viciously enough to make him think twice about moving towards me again. 

"You wanna know? You wanna know why I'm so fucking angry?" I growled, the fury finally outweighing my fear as I felt my whole body start to get warm, heated by my own rage. "I'm fucking angry that you left me here with him! Jesus fucking Christ, he made my insides bleed! And I was screaming and screaming and you never fucking came, where the fuck were you? Do you even give a shit about me or was this all an act so you could let your buddy nearly beat me to death?" 

Ark looked taken aback, shocked at the force of my anger, but I was on a roll now, and took a big step forward, shoving my finger against his chest. " _ You  _ did this to me! You let this happen! You almost let me get fucking killed!"

He grabbed my hand and I wrenched it away quickly, backing up again as fear briefly overtook my anger to get me to a safe distance from the huge demon. He stared at me for a moment, then suddenly curled his lip. 

"You think I did that on purpose? When I've got you right where I want you, why would I let you get killed? Huh? How does that make any fucking sense in that tiny little head of yours? I do give a shit about you, Theo, but I'm starting to wonder why, you ungrateful little shit!" 

The anger came back in a flash and I curled my fingers so tightly that my nails bit into the palms of my hands. "Ungrateful?" I snapped, gesturing at the room wildly. "For what? Getting fucking kidnapped and kept here? You're the fucking ungrateful one, I spread my legs for you at least once a day and I'd do practically anything for you! I even agreed to let your friend fuck me, and we all know how that turned out, don't we? I fucking hate you, you evil fucking shit!" 

I knew I wasn't particularly good at insults, but the expression on Ark's face told me that my anger was enough without any clever strings of swear words. 

"Fuck you! I give you everything I have, fucking  _ everything.  _ I give you clothes and baths and food and treats and everything you want and you turn around and treat me like this! Fuck you, Theo!" He bellowed, striding forward and raising his hand as if to slap me. I didn't flinch, despite the fear coursing through my veins and just stared at him until he snarled, lowering his hand and turning to punch the wall instead, his massive fist leaving the stone tiles cracked and collapsing inwards before he finally stormed out, the door slamming so hard behind him that I thought it might break. 

The tension finally released, I slowly crumpled to the floor, already sobbing with the force of my fear and anger as I curled up on the cool stone and buried my face in my hands. 

 

===== 

 

I woke up when I was gently lifted off the floor and laid in bed carefully, as if I was made of cracked glass, threatening to break at any moment. I could smell something delicious and sweet nearby, but I didn't open my eyes just yet, feeling an incredibly soft blanket being pulled over me, smoothed over my shoulder gently. I nuzzled my pillow sleepily and Arkakith chuckled softly from somewhere above me, brushing the back of his finger down my cheek. 

"Theo...wake up, baby.."

I stirred slowly, pretending I'd been asleep as I opened my eyes and blinked up at the demon blankly. He forced an uncertain smile and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, resting his hand on my hip lightly. I opened my mouth to say something and he shook his head slightly, interrupting me before I could get anything out. 

"You were right, Theo. I should have put more protections in place for you and I should have been more careful. It was my fault and I want to show you how sorry I am. And what I said when we were arguing...I suggested that I only kept you because I could manipulate you, and...that's not true...I...I care about you, Theo. You mean a lot to me. And I'm sorry about letting you get hurt, I won't let it happen again." 

I stared at him for a moment and he sighed, looking down and reaching into a large bag at his feet. "I brought you some things. Would you sit up for me?" 

I did as I was told slowly, watching the demon as he drew out a beautiful gold armband with shaking hands. It had a large ruby set into it, and he gently took my left hand, sliding it up and fitting it perfectly around my bicep. 

"It's like the bell, I put a calling spell on it. If you touch it in a certain way or hum a particular note, it will activate and let me know you're in trouble. I'm going to do my utmost to make sure you're never in a situation to use it, but I think you should have it anyway, just in case." 

I nodded slightly and watched as Ark pulled out a new robe, this one gold and red to match the armband, and he smiled at me as he gently wrapped it over my shoulders. 

"You're stunning, Theo, and you deserve the best things," he murmured, his smile now much more genuine, although still a little worried as he looked at me. "I want you to be happy, and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." 

I stared at him for a second or two, then finally spoke up. "Can you take me to earth?" 

Arkakith blinked, his face falling as he looked down sharply. "Yeah. If...if that's what you want.." 

"No, I mean like for a day. Like maybe you can take me to the beach or something." 

Ark lifted his head slowly, nodding slightly as he smiled at me, the relief obvious in his expression. "Yeah, I can do that. Of course.." 

"Then I want a trip to earth soon. And something smells good, I wanna eat." 

He chuckled softly and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead, and this time, I didn't push him away. 

He reached around me carefully and picked a tray up off the bedside table, setting it on the bed between us to reveal two huge slices of cake with a scoop of ice cream on each plate. I grabbed mine quickly and began to eat hungrily, enjoying every bite and sitting back happily as soon as I'd finished. Ark cleared the tray and leaned towards me, rubbing my thigh lightly as he smiled at me warmly. 

"Are we okay now?" 

"Yeah, as long as I get my trip to the beach," I chuckled, relaxing into his touch as he slid his hand higher, his smile turning a little suggestive. 

"Yeah? I'd better get that arranged, huh?" 

"Yeah, you had, cause I'm not putting out until it happens," I grinned, pushing his hand away and biting my lip to stop myself from laughing as his expression shifted into one of frustration. 

"I thought we were having a moment." 

"We were, but I'm not giving away my bargaining chip just yet," I chuckled, crawling over and climbing into his lap, where I quickly curled up with my side against his chest and his strong arms wrapped around me tightly. "I want the beach." 

"Okay, okay," he purred, squeezing me gently. "We'll go tomorrow." 


	9. Part Nine - Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of 8: Theo lost a bet and had to spend an afternoon with Ark's demon friend, who abused him and left him badly injured. They had a fight about it, but made up and Ark promised Theo a day on Earth to relax. Ark also gave Theo an armband with a calling spell on it so Theo can more easily contact Ark if he ever has a problem again.
> 
> This chapter includes anal and quite a bit of fluff

I woke up the next morning to the sound of birdsong above me and opened my eyes quickly, staring up at a blue sky with little fluffy clouds scudding across it. The air felt different, warm and relaxing, and it smelled like trees and fresh water and sunshine, unlike the stale air in my room.  

"Good morning, sleepy," Ark rumbled and I rolled over to face him, grinning as he stroked my cheek slowly, his fingers gentle against my skin. 

"This is amazing." 

"Mhm," he hummed, sitting up slowly and gently pulling me up so I could look around properly. We were in some kind of forest, mostly pine trees, and the sandy dirt led down to a small lake, shimmering in the sunshine and reflecting the trees all around. 

"No one else will come here today, it's all ours for as long as the sun is up," he murmured, and I looked down at the huge towel laid out underneath us, then back up at my master. 

"Can we move a little closer to the water?" 

"Of course," he smiled, getting up and helping me up onto my feet before dragging the towel close to the water. Then he came back and picked up the huge picnic basket, carrying it over to the towel and smiling at me as I walked over, quickly shedding my robe and underwear and standing in front of him, naked and exposed. He chuckled and followed suit, slipping his pants off and moving closer to me, towering over me as he lifted my chin with one thick finger. 

"Come lay down for your master.." 

I felt a little shudder of anticipation run up my spine and grinned up at him as I trailed a hand down the centre of his chest. "Yes, master.." 

Then I slipped past him to kneel on the towel, facing away from him before slowly bending over, lowering my shoulders to the towel and spreading my knees apart as I showed him my entrance and how eager I was to be filled and fucked. I heard a soft growl behind me and he reached down, flipping me over onto my back and handing me a small pillow. "Get comfortable." 

I slipped the pillow below my head immediately and settled back onto the soft towel as he pulled a small tub out of the picnic basket and popped the top off. He then placed it near me before kneeling over my hips, his huge bulk towering over me as he began to rub my hips with his thumbs. "Look at you, pet. You love spreading your legs for your master. Don't you?" 

"Y-yes master!" I choked out, already feeling my cock start to harden as I stared up at Ark's lustful eyes, my whole body already crying out for him inside me, his hands on my skin. "Please!" 

"You're such a good boy," he grinned approvingly, leaning over me and flicking his long tongue over my nipple as he gripped my sides, his fingertips digging into my skin lightly. I jerked at the unfamiliar sensation, my body arching up as I moaned softly, desperate for anything he could give me. He chuckled and let go of me to drag his hands down my sides slowly, his thumbs rubbing over my ribs teasingly and making me shiver slightly. "How do you want me, pet?"

"Now!" I gasped, and he laughed again, spreading my legs gently and pulling them up out of the way before grabbing my hips again and lifting them up as he ducked down, his tongue pushing straight into me and flicking over my insides. 

I whined happily and let my eyes slip closed as I savored the sensation, the odd movement inside me and up against my prostate as he fucked me with his tongue, his hands now gripping my cheeks, his claws digging into my soft flesh lightly. I whimpered and tried to thrust back against him without any real success, and he pulled back before I could feel any kind of buildup. I collapsed back to the towel, groaning and panting already, while Ark leaned over and scooped up a small amount of lubricant. He spread it around over his fingers, then circled a fingertip around my entrance, his face now level with mine and all his teeth showing as he grinned at me. "What do you say?" 

"P-please master!" I whimpered immediately, my whole body shuddering in desperate need, just as he began to push a finger into me, agonisingly slowly. I moaned happily anyway, forcing myself to relax and just enjoy the sensation as he finally breached me and rubbed over my prostate immediately, the lubricant already helping to relax me around the intrusion. He purred and stroked my hair back from my forehead with his other hand, his eyes soft as he watched me moan and whine under him while he slowly fucked me with his finger, curling it against my sweet spot. 

I couldn't stop begging already, gasping out little pleas for more as he lazily added a second finger, still moving them far too slowly and pleasuring me far less than my body was demanding. My eyelids fluttered and he purred deep in his throat, still watching me intently as my lips parted and I stared up at him with longing eyes, giving up on begging for now. 

"You're such a beautiful boy," Ark praised softly, slowly working me up to a third finger, then beginning to move his fingers to stretch me around them. "Look at you. All shaky and blissful, you'd make such a beautiful picture," he murmured, his thumb stroking over my forehead, which was now glistening with sweat as my whole body warmed up around his fingers. 

"Master," I managed shakily, and he nodded slightly, sliding his fingers out of me and leaving me gasping in desire and loss. 

"I've got you, beautiful. It's okay. Just relax, pet, I'm coming.." 

I whimpered as he suddenly moved away from me, the heavy feeling of his body over mine lifting as I heard him take the tub off the lubricant again. I forced myself to relax, closing my eyes and letting out a soft breath and focusing on my own body and sensations for a moment. 

I was so calm and absorbed in myself that I barely felt Ark moving, and gasped in elated surprise when his tip nudged against me, his hands gently gripping the backs of my thighs and pushing them down towards my chest, pinning me down gently. "Good boy. Tell me what you want.." 

"I want you, master," I answered promptly, and he grinned and began to push into me slowly, giving me time to feel every centimeter of him as he filled me up bit by bit, his length sliding over my guts and settling inside me as his hips finally came to rest against mine. I let out a happy sigh, staring up at him with half closed eyes while he leaned over me, gathering me up in his arms and holding me against him as he began to thrust, nice and slow at first, but speeding up into an easy, gentle pace, each push reaching as far into me as he could get. I couldn’t stop moaning, each thrust making me whimper and shudder as I felt every inch of him massaging my tight insides.

Ark just cradled the back of my head in one hand, holding me against him with the other, and kissed me softly, his lips working against mine as he fucked me sweetly, my whole body jerking and trembling in his grip. I felt so relaxed and comfortable there, being held so delicately and thrust into so carefully, and I came in minutes, gasping as my head fell back and my body spasmed against his. 

"Shh, I've got you, pet," he soothed, slowing down to nurse me through my orgasm as I whimpered and twitched under him. The pleasure was overwhelming now, making my whole body feel weak, and I moaned loudly, begging for more in a hoarse, shaky voice. He just purred softly and sped up slowly, each thrust a little harder and quicker than the last until my orgasm finally faded and I relaxed into the new pleasure, grabbing at Ark's arms gently as he carefully lowered me back down to the towel, pinning me down lightly and murmuring to me encouragingly as I wrapped my legs around him.

Ark sped up again as soon as I was comfortable below him, and I slid one of my hands down between us to feel his cock moving under my skin, bulging my stomach and making me moan happily as I arched my back up. 

After another couple minutes of this new, gentle fucking, his thrusts became erratic and much deeper, pushing me over the edge again and slamming me into another orgasm just as Ark groaned, spilling into me endlessly and filling me up with hot, sticky cum. He collapsed onto his elbows, breathing heavily as he leaned over me for a moment, his face buried in my hair before he finally pushed himself up and slipped out of me, leaving me gasping and panting on the towel. 

"You okay?" 

I nodded slightly, letting out a deep sigh as he gently pulled me up, hugging me tightly as I grabbed at his chest shakily. 

"I've got you, pet, just relax," he mumbled, rubbing my side as I leaned into him, my eyes slipping closed while I rested, trembling slightly. 

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Ark gently pushed me off his lap, grinning down at me as I smiled at him sleepily. 

"How about we go for a swim?" He suggested, stroking my hair lightly and chuckling softly as I leaned into his hand happily. "Would you be up for that?" 

"Yeah, let's go," I grinned, getting up a little unsteadily and giving myself a moment to stand before turning and running into the water, giggling as I heard Ark running after me, splashing into the water beside me and scooping me up. He threw me over his shoulder, ignoring me squealing and hitting his back as he waded into the water, gently dumping me in the deeper area and grinning down at me as I flipped him off, gently grabbing at his shoulders to keep myself up. 

"I'm not very good at swimming," I warned him, and he nodded, leaning down to kiss me softly. 

"That's okay, pet, I'll be careful, and keep an eye on you." 

I smiled and nodded, letting go of him to swim off, safe in the knowledge that I could always swim back to him for a break. 

 

We spent hours at the lake, paddling and swimming and eating the picnic he'd brought with us, and by the time he announced we needed to go home, I was more than ready to head back. He gave me a drink of something to knock me out and just held me in his arms until I drifted off to sleep, relaxing into his warm skin. 

 

=====

 

When I woke, I was in my bed, curled up under soft blankets with a piece of paper on the pillow next to me. I picked it up sleepily and read it, stifling a yawn. 

_ Theo,  _

_ I had to go back out for something, please rest for me while I'm gone. If you get hungry, there's snacks on the table for you.  _

_ Arkakith  _

I smiled and put the paper on the bedside table, then rolled over to go back to sleep, my body relaxing easily as I drifted off almost immediately. 

 

I awoke again when I felt warm water lapping over my skin, opening my eyes hurriedly and letting out a soft sigh as I realised I was wrapped up in Arkakith's strong arms as he slowly sat down in the bath, chuckling softly. 

"I've got you, it's alright," he murmured, and I quickly nuzzled his chest, curling up more comfortably in his lap and smiling contentedly as he began to wash my skin ever so gently, his huge hands stroking over my body. 

"I know," I mumbled, and he purred softly, picking up the soap bar and running it down my spine slowly. 

"Look at you, my beautiful boy," Ark murmured, and I felt my cheeks start to heat up as I closed my eyes again, trying to ignore my embarrassment. "You're so handsome and you have such a pretty body, such perfect shoulders," he went on almost absent-mindedly, stroking the bar over my chest and arms slowly. "And you're so smart, you have such a good sense of humor." 

I shifted uncomfortably and Ark's hand paused for a moment as he looked down at me before going back to what he was doing. 

"You don't like compliments, do you?" He asked after a short silence, now washing the soap off my skin carefully. 

"It's not that I don't like them, I just...get embarrassed," I mumbled, curling my fingers against his skin and shifting a little in his lap. 

"Why's that?" Ark pressed gently, tilting my chin up before grabbing a cup and filling it with water, which he carefully tipped over my wavy blond, now almost shoulder-length hair.

"I'm not used to hearing them," I answered simply, closing my eyes as he tipped another cupful of water over my head, making sure it didn’t get in my eyes. 

"But you're so handsome," he chuckled, picking up the shampoo bar and sliding it over my hair slowly. "Surely you must have gotten compliments a lot.." 

"No," I sighed, keeping my eyes shut as he put the bar aside and began to massage the soap into my scalp, sending a happy little shudder down my spine as I leaned back into his touch. "I'm more used to insults. I used to get called twig at school cause I was really skinny...and um. Y'know, homophobic slurs a lot, everyone at school called me them even before I got outed. And people on the street would say it to me, usually before beating me up," I added bitterly, and Ark's fingers suddenly twisted in my hair, making me gasp softly in pain. 

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered, loosening his grip immediately. "I got angry..I don't like thinking about you being hurt," he sighed, leaning down to kiss my cheek before starting to wash the shampoo out carefully. "How did you get outed? You don't have to talk about it if it's too painful or anything." 

"Oh, it's not really complicated," I answered quietly, keeping my head up and my eyes closed as he finished rinsing my hair. "I was in high school and I went to this party and this guy I sort of knew who'd always been nice to me kissed me, I thought he was gay too, but it turned out that his buddies were filming and they thought it was funny, so they sent it to the whole school. I um. I found it really hard to trust people after that." 

"Yeah, that would do it," Ark rumbled, slowly wrapping his arms around my waist and squeezing me protectively. "I wish I could go and beat all these people up for you." 

"It's a bit late now," I chuckled, leaning my head back against his chest and smiling up at him tiredly. "But I'm okay now, Ark. I wasn't doing well on Earth, but...I'm happy here. I have someone, I have a purpose. I'm yours." 

Arkakith nuzzled my cheek, pressing a soft kiss to my skin as he purred deep in his chest. "I'm yours too." 

I grinned to myself and let my eyes slip closed again as I relaxed completely in his arms. "Fuck..that sounds so good."

Ark laughed softly, turning my head gently to kiss me briefly. "I can feel you getting excited," he murmured against my lips and I smiled brightly, letting my head tip back again as his hand ran down my back and over my entrance, causing me to let out a soft, happy breath. 

"Ah..please, master," I whined, and he gently guided my legs apart before slipping a finger into my hole, still stretched and relaxed from our fun by the lake. 

"Good boy, you're such a good boy for me," he murmured, easily adding a second finger and gently starting to massage me a little further open, his fingers moving slowly inside me. 

"Just for you, master," I purred, then gasped happily as he brushed my prostate, my back arching slightly just before he leaned over the side of the bath and picked up a small tub, which he handed to me quickly. 

"I only have one hand free, pet, you wanna open that? Rhyr said it should work in water." 

I nodded, popping the lid off the tub and watching Ark scoop some lube up with his fingers before slipping his hand down underneath me and gently pushing it inside me along with the two fingers still lodged in my hole. I gave a soft little moan at the extra stretch, then grunted as he began to move his fingers again, now gliding inside me easily and stroking over my prostate in a way that made my whole body shudder. 

"I know, pet, it's alright," he murmured, nuzzling my cheek as he set the tub on the floor within reach, then slid his spare hand back down to stroke himself slowly while he continued to move his fingers inside me, eventually adding a third and grinning when I let out a soft, happy moan. "Are you ready, pet?" 

I nodded quickly, leaning back against his chest as he slipped his fingers out of me, then scooped up more lube and carefully coated his length before lining up to me and slowly pushing inside. I grunted and whimpered when I felt his tip pop into me and he stopped immediately, his hands coming up to hold me gently, one on my chest and the other on my stomach. "You okay?" 

"Y-yeah, it was just good," I mumbled, letting my eyes close up as he nodded and kept pushing, filling me up easily, every inch sitting inside me perfectly, that lovely whole feeling coming back as I just sat there, full up with my master. 

"Theo?" 

"Mm?" 

Ark let out a deep breath and hugged me tighter, his strong arms wrapping around me and holding me in place as he leaned down over me. "I care about you so much," he breathed, and I blinked, biting my lip hard. I shifted uncomfortably and then huffed a breath, looking down. 

"Ark..I.." 

"You're uncomfortable with affection," he interrupted quietly, and I nodded quickly, squeezing my eyes shut. 

"At least verbally...I'm sorry.." 

"It's okay," he said simply, and I reached up slowly, sliding my hand up to hold the back of his neck as he slowly pulled halfway out of me, then slid back in, making me moan softly and shudder as he impaled me once again. 

"You should grow your horns so I have something to hold onto," I chuckled after a couple more thrusts, and Ark grunted, dragging me down so I was as full as I could be before wrapping his hand around my cock. 

"Yeah? Would you like that, pet?" He growled softly in my ear, and I nodded hurriedly, my brow knitting and my mouth falling open slightly as he started to stroke me quickly, his huge hands massaging me just right to bring me to the edge in minutes, whining and clenching around the massive intrusion in my guts. 

He leaned down further, his hot breath flicking over my ear as I jerked, whimpering and desperate to finally be pushed over the edge. "Cum," he ordered in a soft, but deep and gravelly voice, and I did so immediately, groaning and twitching as I spilled into the bathwater, the movement of my own muscles around his massive cock sending jolts of over sensitized pleasure up my spine and causing my legs to shake under me until I finally went limp in his arms, my hand sliding from the back of his head. 

"I think you need to rest," Ark mumbled after a moment or two, hugging me again protectively and rubbing his hand over the bulge in my stomach in a way I found surprisingly soothing. "I can tell you're exhausted, pet.." 

"No, I...I'm okay, I-" I protested, trying to sit myself up more and collapsing back against his chest weakly, the room spinning around me. 

"Shhh, it's alright. Let me put you in bed, Theo." 

I sighed, but allowed him to slip out of me and lift me out of the tub, wrapping me in a towel immediately and carrying me over to the bed. He carefully laid me down on my back and leaned over me, stroking his knuckles down my chest. "Sleep, okay? I'm afraid I can't stay with you tonight, but rest up for me, pet. You look fine and I know everything's healed, but I think your body still needs rest after what happened.." 

I nodded slightly, reaching out and gently taking one of his hands. I squeezed it lightly and he grinned at me before pulling away slowly and turning to walk out of the room, the click of the door shutting behind him rather too loud in the emptiness of my bedroom. 


End file.
